Living in a Resort of Sorts
by Sagitarscorpion1
Summary: Lord Harry Potter-Black has enough of the Wizarding world. The war ended a month ago and he feels like he is suffocating. So what do you do when you feel suffocated in your own country? You move of course, Harry finds himself and his charge Teddy moving to New York to start fresh. To blend Harry has to find a job, what could he do for a living while raising Teddy? Come find out.
1. Chapter 1: The Gift

**Disclaimer: Do not own The Avengers or Harry Potter, they belong to Marvel and J.K. Rowling respectively.**

 **A/N: I am speeding up the timeline, so when the dark lord has been defeated its 2012 now. Harry's age is 18 and Teddy will be turning 1 in a future chapter .**

Chapter 1

 **[Harry]**

It has been 1 month since the fall of Voldemort and everyone is beginning to rebuild what was destroyed and the School is almost completely rebuilt. Many lives were lost and the funerals for all of them have just passed a week ago. The Ministry of Magic has dedicated a memorial wall in the main lobby of the department to list all the fallen wizards and witches of the light side.

It's been a long month of rebuilding and mourning the loss of friends and family. It really hit me hard when Remus died along with his wife. I am glad that Teddy wasn't with them, but with his Grandmother, Andromeda, when the battle broke out. Now that they have died I, godfather, Lord Harry Potter-Black has taken in little Teddy. He is a sweet little boy who, like his mother, is a metamorphmagus.

Life has not been easy. Ever since that day, more people have been giving their attention to me. I can't walk down Diagon Alley without people staring, praising, or asking for an autograph. This is why I am holed up in Grimmauld Place playing with Teddy instead of outside with the rest of the community.

Knock! Knock! Knock!

Three sharp pounds on the door had me at attention. Only a few people knew I was here. It must be the Weasleys' or Hermione. I reach the door and peek outside, it's Hermione..

"Hello Hermione" I say as I move aside to let her in.

"Why are you always indoors Harry? You should be out in town or just not here" She says turning to look at me.

"I can't deal with it Hermione, its too much for me. You know how much I hate the attention."

"I know," she said with a resigned sigh.

"I have to tell you something Hermione, not sure how you'll feel about it" I say as I walk over to the sofa by the fireplace where I left Teddy to play with his stuffed dragon.

She looks to me and I continue before she says anything. "I have been thinking about leaving England for a little bit and I am not sure if I want to really come back and live here. I was thinking about going to New York for a change of scenery."

I look at her and her facial expression is not one I was expecting, she was actually smiling from ear to ear at me. I was kind of freaked out because she hasn't smiled like that since before the war. "What? Why are you smiling like that?" I ask very curiously.

"Oh Harry, I am so happy to hear you say that, I know you have been having a hard time adjusting to life after the war, so I came here today to give you a little gift," she reached into her extended beaded bag and pulled out an envelope addressed to me.

I took the envelope and stared at her before curiosity got the better of me and I tore it open. I stared down at my hands cause in the envelope were two first class tickets to any destination I would like to go with Teddy. I didn't know what to say so I rushed and squeezed the life out of Hermione trying to convey how grateful I am to have her as my friend. She just squeezed me back and at that moment Teddy decided to scream. I looked over at him and he just looked at us with raised arms wanting to join the hug. Hermione and I chuckled as we walked over to his playpen and scooped him up into our arms.

"So, when have you decided to leave?"

"I was thinking that since today is only Tuesday that I would take the time to pack and leave around Friday afternoon. It will give me time to say goodbye too."

"Well I shall take my leave and see you tomorrow at the Weasleys' for dinner," Hermione said as she reached the door.

"I wouldn't dream of missing it," I waved her off and with a pop she was gone.

 ** _A/N: Please Review and Follow. I hope you enjoyed the first chapter. This has been changed from the earlier versions, but not by much just fixed some mistakes and kept it all in Harry's POV._**


	2. Chapter 2: Goodbyes and changes

A/N: I just want to thank everyone for the favorites and all the lovely people who reviewed. It means a lot. I hope you enjoy this chapter. I tried to make it longer than the last one and this one will have Points of view switched between Harry and Tony. If you have any suggestions, critiques or praises please let me know, I'd love to hear what you have to say. I loved all the likes for this story so I had to get the next chapter up as soon as I could.

 **Thank you! Now on to the story!**

* * *

Chapter 2: Goodbyes and Changes

 **[Tony]**

The battle with the Chitauri last month was exhausting. My bruises and my bruises' bruises are just beginning to heal. The rebuilding of the tower to its new and improved 2.0 version is coming along faster than I could have hoped for. Soon it will be finished and the whole team will be living in the tower, Shield's orders. I added some upgrades to the tower, like more floors. I added a pool deck on the top floor, the 100th floor, and the two below it are training rooms. The two floors below that are reserved for mine and Bruce's lab and all the high tech research equipment I could get my hands on and built myself.

I may not show it on the outside through my sarcasm and narcissistic personality, but I do really hope the other Avengers like the tower, a lot of what I put in is for them to have somewhere to belong. And if it gets me more friends a long the way you will be seeing me complain, but not really meaning it.

"Man all this self-contemplating is really getting to me, I think I need a drink," I mutter as I walk over to the newly built and re-stocked bar.

"JARVIS!" I call out as I lean against the counter nursing my whiskey.

"Yes, sir?"

"Call Pepper for me and tell her its urgent."

"Right away sir."

Five minutes later had a frazzled pepper calling Tony's personal Starkphone asking what was wrong and what was so urgent he had to interrupt a business meeting. You see, after the battle I decided that Pepper would be the best woman to be promoted to CEO, she basically runs my life, why not my company too? She even agreed to finally be my girlfriend. I find that to be a step up from the beginning.

"Tony!"

"Yes, Pep?"

"You called?" Pepper said more annoyed now that I wasn't really listening to her.

"Yeah Pep, I was doing some thinking about the team and was thinking about getting a chef for when they all live in the tower."

"Well I guess that would be a good idea, but you could have told me when I got home later tonight. During my break I will draft up an ad and the qualifications needed for your personal chef. We can talk more tonight. Bye Tony."

 **[Harry]**

"Bye Mrs. Weasley! Dinner was lovely as always."

"Bye Harry, dear. I may not like that you are leaving, but I hope your travels are safe. Please do come for a visit when you can."

"I will." I say as I give her a goodbye hug and walk over to Ron and Hermione, giving them a hug as well.

"Bye Ron, Hermione, I will miss you guys; I will write you when I can."

"Okay everyone, I should be heading back home to finish getting my stuff all packed. Come on Teddy," I say as I pick him up from his napping cot by the sofa in the living room.

"I will be sure to owl you when I arrive in New York."

I walked out the door and at apparating distance I left with a pop back to Grimmauld place. I set about putting Teddy to bed and went to my room to pack all the clothing I will need to bring. Earlier that day I took a secret trip to Gringotts to check my affairs. I found out that the Potter and Black family have properties all over the world. One place happened to be in New York about an hour south of Manhattan. I thought that would be a good place to start off and then I can look for a job. I may have a lot of family money, but I need something to keep me busy during the day. .

By the time I finished packing all of mine and Teddy's clothing and other essential baby items, three hours had passed and four large full boxes were in front of me. With a quick levitating charm I moved them to the living room, I will be shrinking them and storing all the items in a muggle suitcase later. I didn't need to bring any of the furniture because all properties are already furnished and maintained my trusted house elves linked to each property and Lord at the time.

"Kreacher!"

"Yes Master Harry?"

"Please check on the New York estate and make sure everything is ready for my arrival on Friday and please Kreacher, it's just Harry."

"Yes Mas- Harry." Kreacher corrected himself before he popped out to the New York estate.

Well I guess now is a good time as any to go to bed. I checked in on Teddy before getting changed and into bed. Tomorrow will be a new day of saying goodbyes to everyone before I leave Friday morning to head to Heathrow Airport.

 **[Tony]**

After the call to pepper this afternoon I headed down to my workshop to tinker with the new suit prototype I have been thinking of since the fight. With loud music playing in the workshop I didn't hear Pepper get home until she cleared her throat behind me. I swung around with my gauntlet still on my arm and pointed it at her chest. I stopped dead in my tracks when I realized it was Pepper.

"Oh, hey Pep. Didn't hear you come in. JARVIS, why didn't you tell me Pepper was here? That's what you're here for."

"I tried to Sir, you were too busy working on your suit to listen," he said in an annoyed manner.

"Remind me to reprogram some settings when it's time to update your system!" I huffed and returned my attention to Pepper.

"Shall we discuss matters over dinner? Is take-out okay with you? I don't feel like going out tonight." I put the gauntlet down and walked over to giver her a chaste kiss before heading out of the workshop and into the kitchen.

"Sir, I have already called the usual from the nearby Chinese. It will arrive in 30 minutes."

"Thanks J."

"You're welcome Sir."

Dinner came and went. Pepper and I discussed why we needed a chef to make sure I really wanted one. I made a point about having a chef was so I didn't have to order take-out all the time and it would make the team less antsy out in the public when we want to get food. I had her on that one, so she readily agreed and put up an ad. I kissed and thanked her and we went to get ready for bed, she was going to have a long day of phone calls and interviews in the coming week.

* * *

 **This is an updated version if you haven't noticed yet I fixed things and added others. Like replacing Dobby with Kreacher because it wouldn't follow an actual timeline if Dobby were still alive. Please write a review and let me know what you thought.** **If you have any crossover suggestions between Harry and Avengers, or some other show let me know.**


	3. Chapter 3:Leaving

Chapter 3: Leaving

Thank you for all the reviews, follows, and a general interest in the story. This is really my first official FanFiction, and my only crossover I have done so far. I am still getting use to writing for an audience, but it makes me jump for joy and smile ear to ear whenever my phone lights up with a new follow or review email notification.

I am really trying to make the chapters longer, but for now you get what you get because I don't have much time to write, and I don't want you lovely readers to wait too long. I think I will be updating Wednesdays and Sundays, but if I feel a bout of inspiration I will probably update sooner.

Enjoy the chapter!

[Harry]

"Beep! Beep! Beep! Beep!"

Uh! What is that wretched sound? But the sound kept going on and into the mix I hear a baby's wail. I finally woke up enough to look to the nightstand and see an alarm clock blaring 5:30 am. Then it hits me. Teddy is the wail I am hearing. I bolt out of bed and head to his room across the hall.

"There, there Teddy. You are okay, everything's okay," I softly coo at him until he calms down enough. Once he is calm enough I set about getting him changed, fed, and burped before getting myself ready for the long journey.

Thursday came and went in a blink of an eye and it is now early Friday morning. I had all my clothes and essential baby items shrunk and packed into my large suitcase, now all I need to do is get to the airport before the flight at 10:00 am.

After placing Teddy down in his playpen in the kitchen, I sat down for a nice breakfast of eggs, toast with jam and butter, and a cup of tea. When I finished I picked up Teddy with his unknowing blue hair and soft brown eyes and dragged all my travel items with me outside of Grimmauld place and onto the sidewalk. I walked a block down and hailed a taxi to head to Heathrow airport.

[Tony]

Today I found out the tower will finally be finished on Monday. It was such great news I decided to invite the team to go out for dinner in celebration. It was more of a 'get to know you before I live with you' type of dinner, but I like to think it was a celebratory dinner.

This weekend is a time for celebrating. It's Thursday night, but that's part of the weekend, right? Oh well! We just celebrate early and get a head start on movie nights, Capsicle has missed out on so much in his 70 years of ice.

"Hey Tony." I spun around from looking out the large window overlooking the city. With drink in hand I begin to walk closer to the sofa.

"Hey Pep! How was your day today?"

"Tiring." She placed her bag on the sofa and came and gave me a quick kiss. "I have a list of candidates for your personal chef."

"Oh goody! J display it on the TV."

"Right away, Sir."

I looked at the list and scrolled through it quickly, then an idea hit me.

Mumbling to myself I read where they each went to school. I see about half of them went to a prestigious culinary school; they should be working at restaurants not as a personal chef. I wont say no to them quite yet, but I am not having high hopes.

When I was finished I turn to Pepper. "I have an idea about how to decide which candidate to use as the team's personal chef. I need someone with a personality and someone who knows how to cook what we feel like even when we don't know what that is."

"And, what is this idea that you have?"

"It elementary my dear Pepper!" Pepper looked on as not surprised. "I can't believe you just said that." She shook her head in resignation and motioned for me to continue.

"What? I've always wanted to say that; you gave me the perfect opportunity to say it. Anyway, I was thinking that since the tower would be finished on Monday and the team would be moved in by Tuesday that we could have a dinner showcase once a night. We can invite one candidate a night to cook a large meal for the team and they can judge whom they want to live at the tower and cook for us all."

"What do you think Pep?"

"I think it's a great idea, you don't want a star struck chef or a too uptight one either."

"I'll set it up on Monday and call a few at a time. I think I might get some more applicants too, we will see how things go."

[Harry]

The airport was a nightmare. There's not much more I could say about it. There were screaming children running from parents, there were people complaining about lost luggage. Overall it was not fun, Teddy started crying from all the loud noise that jolted him from his slumber during the drive to the airport.

After calming him down I headed for the check-in desk to have the open-ended flight tickets changed to ones heading to New York at 10:00 am. It is currently 8:00 am and the boarding wouldn't start for another hour and a half. I pulled out some toys for Teddy and a book for me and started reading. I never really enjoyed books much; the Dursley's never allowed me any, so when I thought about catching up on what I missed I came across a child spy series that piqued my interest.

I was into the tenth chapter of Stormbreaker by Anthony Horowitz when there was a call for boarding all flights heading to New York. I gathered all my items and placed them back in the carry-on bag that I brought. I picked up Teddy with his stuffed dragon and headed to the Terminal. We have a long flight ahead of us; I hope Teddy will be okay.

When heading to Terminal 4 heading to New York a flight attendant stopped me.

"Hello Sir! Would you like a safety seat for your son? It may make the journey much easier and you have two plane seats already."

"Thank you, that would be really helpful."

This was the easiest part of the trip so far, finding our seats was a breeze and settling Teddy down into his seat for the 7 hour flight was surprisingly easy. I think this will be a good change for us. I look down at Teddy hugging and babbling at his stuffed Dragon. Yes, this is definitely a good change for us.

[Teddy]

Daddy said we were on something big that flew; my dragon flew! I was talking to Mr. Dragon. I was telling him how much I loved my daddy and that what we were on was cool. I asked if he thought that I should talking to Daddy soon, I know I can hear his words he uses and know that he is my Daddy. I smile and think it over. I look at Daddy after I giggled at something Mr. Dragon. He smiled at me and I thought what better way to make Daddy smile even more was than to talk? So I gather up my words and look him in the eye with a smile.

"Dada! Dada! Dada!"

I look at him and he isn't smiling for only a second before the shocked surprise turned into utter joy, that Daddy's smile got bigger. I giggle and called Dada some more before I made 'pick me up grabbing motions,' I wanted to hug and giggle in his chest.

[Harry]

As I looked over at Teddy smiling at his antics, he turns to me after his 'talk' with Mr. Dragon and smiles wide at me. Next thing I know I am not sure I heard right.

"Dada! Dada! Dada!" Teddy says excitedly to me.

My face morphs into shock and Teddy's smile begins to fade, but then it hits me that he said he just said I was his dad. I smiled and ear splitting grin at Teddy while he made grabby motions at me. I knew what he wanted and I couldn't say no to that face. The plane was set to leave in 5 minutes. I unbuckled Teddy from his seat gave him a quick cuddle and praise for his first words, then placed him back into his seat before a flight attendant could scold me. This trip was really looking up, now I just need to find a job and a daycare for Teddy.

Thank you again for the continuous support of this story. I have fixed some of my mistakes, if you see anymore let me know. I just couldn't help making Teddy the smart baby he is and put his point of view into the story. I know it isn't something that would happen in reality, but I thought it would be a cute difference in the story. I will also try some other point of views when the time comes to have the Avengers around. Thank you and please review!


	4. Chapter 4: Job Hunting

**A/N:** **Teddy's birthday is April [7] so actually he just turned two. That's what I meant about the timeline being sped up because when Teddy was born he should have only been 1 month old during the fall of Voldemort. Lets just say his birthday is now and it's April, they are celebrating it in New York. After all the reviews and well wishes for the story I decided to update early. I wasn't too happy with this chapter, but I hope you like it all the same.**

 **Chapter 4: Job Hunting**

[Harry]

Teddy and I landed in New York around noon on Friday. It was a relatively easy comfortable flight with no hitches. I got to finish my book and Teddy napped and talked to Mr. Dragon. The only problem was when Teddy needed to be changed. The loo was small and difficult to maneuver. I had to be a flight attendant to let me use an empty section in the back of the plane to change Teddy. Let's just say she took pity on a crying Teddy and me.

I thanked her profusely for that. Other than that the ride was smooth and none of our belongings were lost, I was afraid that would happen. When we left the airport I hailed a taxi and headed to the cottage on the outskirts of New York City, the family property we decided to live in, more like I decided.

"Hello Master Harry. How were your travels?" Dobby was pretty enthusiastic to see me.

"They were great Dobby, and its just Harry."

"Dobby? " Dobby turned around before he could pop away and looked to Harry.

"Could you bring in some lunch for me and Teddy? I think we need a nice meal and then a nap."

Without a word Dobby popped away and five minutes later popped back in with sandwiches and pumpkin juice for me, and mashed potatoes and carrots for Teddy. I placed Teddy in his high chair and placed a small bowl and spoon in front of him. Tomorrow, Saturday, Teddy is turning 1 and I haven't thought of anything to give him yet. Maybe I can get him a new toy animal and make it come alive, he would like that right?

Once lunch was over and cleaned up I pulled out the latest newspaper I had started being delivered to the cottage. No better way to get acclimated than to start early. First I will look at available jobs and then later I will look for a daycare. I will take a nap before dinner.

[Tony]

 _Text to: Natalie, Capsicle, Science Bro, and Legolas._

 _Message: Dinner at the tower at 8pm sharp. Be there. Dinning room floor, level 90._

Well I hope they take up my offer of dinner. I am ordering in from the most amazing Italian place I have ever been to.

 _Text From: Capsicle_

 _Message: What is the occasion Stark?_

 _Text From: Science Bro_

 _Message: Okay._

 _Text From: Natalie_

 _Message: I'll think about it._

 _Text From: Legolas_

 _Message: Free Food? Sure. And change my contact name; I know you put down Legolas._

Those were some quick replies, the only definite yes I got was from Bruce, that may or may not be from me telling him he had his own research floors in the tower and a whole personal floor for sleeping and eating when he doesn't have time to go to the dining floor.

 _Text To: Capsicle_

 _Message: It's a surprise. Are you coming or not?_

 _Text To: Science Bro_

 _Message: See you at 8!_

 _Text To: Natalie_

 _Message: If you are replying that means you aren't on a mission so you must come. I need to discuss some things with the team. You are a part of that team._

 _Text to: Legolas_

 _Message: Yes free food is a given I am inviting you to dinner. No I will not change your contact name._

Man these people. I just want to invite them to dinner for a discussion, but I guess they are skeptical because I didn't say why I was inviting them to dinner. I am glad just accepts I am impulsive and expect me to do something like this. I wouldn't lie to Natasha; I would just like to leave some details out until they all get here.

[Harry]

Well job-hunting in the newspaper has been a bust so far. It yielded absolutely nothing that I could work and enjoy doing. I guess I will just keep looking. I did however find a few day-care places Teddy might enjoy, but I have to find a way to cloak his metamorphamagus abilities before he attends. I don't need muggles' freaking out and calling the government to experiment on him or me for that matter. I might just have to visit the American Ministry of Magic and see what I can do.

I think I also need to invest into some type of technology; it might help me find a job as well. I will think about that later, tomorrow is Teddy's birthday and I need to charm a new dragon for him, he seems to love those. The flying will be new for him, though. I am sure he will enjoy it all the more, anything to put a smile on his little round chubby cheeked face.

I looked out the living room window after a nice time reading on the sofa and Teddy in his playpen with Mr. Dragon. It was getting dark outside, pretty late now. I think it is best to call it a night especially after the long flight that we had today. I picked up Teddy from the carpeted floor and headed to the bedrooms, I placed him in his crib and then I got ready for bed. Tomorrow will be a new day and Teddy will be one year older. Things are looking up for us, but not so much in the job search department. Anyway, bed right now sounds like heaven.

"Good night my Teddy bear!"

[Tony]

It's 7:59 pm right now and only Bruce has shown up, I bet Capsicle will be here at 8 pm sharp like I said. I am sitting in the dining room when all of a sudden there is a bang, I spin around and out of the vent comes Legolas.

"Why can't you use the front door like a normal person?" I say exasperatedly towards him.

"What would be the fun in that? Besides if I am going to be staying here, might as well get myself acquainted with the layout."

"Just take a seat, we are waiting for everyone else to get here."

At 8 pm sharp Capsicle walks in and takes a seat at the far end of my 10 person dining room table, he is sitting closest to the kitchen door, while I am seating at the opposite end closer to the dining room entrance. Now we wait to see if Natasha will be showing up any time soon.

After he sat down there was a small 'whoosh' sound and out of the kitchen door comes Natasha bringing in the food I had ordered. When did she get here? Has she been here the whole time? I wipe the confused look off of my face and turn to everyone that is seated.

"Thank you all for coming to have dinner with me at the tower tonight. I would say it is for an early celebration. Because… the tower will be finished on Monday and then you guys will be able to move in!"

"What do you guys think?"

[Natasha]

 _What do I think?_ I think that instead of dinner he could have just called us to tell us that we would be moving in on Tuesday after the tower is finished. What else is he not telling us?

"I think you could have text us this information if you really wanted to know what we thought."

[Clint]

Well free food is always a bonus and this is pizza we are talking about. I love this whole live at the tower with multiple floors of stocked kitchens and our own living and training places.

"I'm starting to like the idea."

[Bruce]

The labs are too nice to pass up, Tony gave me my own floor just for my experiments to try and get rid of the 'other guy' and a different floor to help him work on any of his projects that he wants to go together.

"We are going to be Science Bros for life." I turn and smile at him and then turn my attention back to the food that had arrived. Pizza isn't too bad, I just hope it isn't everyday.

[Steve]

I just got an apartment in the south side of Brooklyn, but it is kind of far from the main city whenever I am called into SHIELD, or the tower. I think this will be a good living situation change.

"It will be better for traveling purposes, I suppose. What else did you want to talk to us about?"

[Tony]

Man that was rough, all the comments came flying out at almost the same time.

 _"I think you could have text us this information if you really wanted to know what we thought."_

 _"I'm starting to like the idea."_

 _"We are going to be Science Bros for life."_

 _"It will be better for traveling purposes, I suppose. What else did you want to talk to us about?"_

"Well thanks for the acceptance of my offer in the firs place and the answer your question Cap, I wanted your opinion on having a personal chef for when we all live here in the tower. I thought that it would be way better than going out or ordering in all the time. He or she will be able to make you anything you want at the time or he will have a set meal for the day."

"I just wanted your opinion on who the chef will be, I have a list of candidates so far and we may be getting more. So I am asking you all to have dinner with a new chef each night starting on Tuesday after you move in so that you can decide who cooks better."

There was a chorus of 'that sounds like a good idea' and 'yeah, sure' going around the table. After that we all dug into our delicious pizza. There was pepperoni, cheese, and a combination of everything.

Once everyone was finished chowing down on dinner, we cleaned up and headed to the personal floors starting with the hangout room just a floor above.

"Who's up for movie night? I was thinking of watching… Patch Adams.

"No we should watch The Lord of the Rings Trilogy," Clint supplied. "And no joking about calling me Legolas, I just really like the movies.

"I say we watch Sherlock," Bruce said more quietly than the rest.

"We should let Steve decide since he hasn't seen most, if not all, the things that we have mentioned." Natasha always make the most sense, she is the voice of reason.

"Okay fine, Capsicle, what do you want to watch?"

"Um… I am not quite sure what each is, but I would be up to watch anything. Maybe we could start off with Sherlock, it sounds different from reading his adventures in the stories."

"Okay Sherlock season 1 it is! J play it on the big screen will you?"

"Right away, Sir."

And that was how we spent our first night at the tower, pizza for dinner and popcorn and Sherlock on the big screen. I think this is going to be fun.

 **Final note: I will soon be drafting up documents for Harry so he can get a job in New York. Any ideas of what the home address should be for his Potter cottage? Any other information I should provide? Cover story for him and Teddy? Thanks a bunch!**


	5. Chapter 5: Official

**Chapter 5: Official**

[Harry]

 _Daddy! Daddy! Daddy!_

Uh! Teddy it's too early to be up. Some reason I feel like he knows that today is his birthday. Well I'm up now, might as well get ready for the day. I look at the clock on the nightstand. I had to do a double take. The clock was flashing 4 am. It is definitely way too early to be up. He must still be getting use to the time difference.

I might as well get up and calm him down now. I walk over to his crib and watch him try to climb out to reach me.

"I know it is your birthday today Teddy, but you could have gotten more sleep. I t will be a long day and I know you will want a nap later."

"Daddy up! Daddy up!"

"Alright Teddy, calm down will you? The noise you are making I wouldn't be surprised if the neighbors a few blocks away woke up from it."

[Teddy]

I knew it was my birthday today. Daddy told me on the flight it would be my birthday when we arrived. I am so excited and he said he had a new present for me. I am so excited I got up early; I didn't feel like sleeping no more.

When Daddy walked it I squealed with joy and yelled for him. I died down a little when I noticed how tired Daddy looked but when he came over and smiled at me, I couldn't help but want to give him a hug.

"Daddy up! Daddy up!" I said when I noticed him making no move to pick me up.

After a short while he picked me up and I hugged him with all the might of my small arms. I am so excited!

[Harry]

Bath time it is. It may be early, but today is a special day, maybe Teddy would like to help make breakfast today. Then we can head over to the equivalent of Diagon Alley, known as Asgard Lane. I need to find a new toy for Teddy that will be enchanted to interact with him as he plays.

"Teddy! Teddy, stop splashing the bathwater." I was so frustrated now. We have been in the bath for the last half hour and I have only just begun to wash his tiny body with his wolf washcloth. I guess I will just wash his hair and then call it a morning. I still need to get ready myself. I also need to find out where to go for the American ministry and Asgard Lane.

[Tony]

Last night was definitely a success I would say. It was fun and we got to do a movie night. It's not the last day of it and I think dinner tonight will be an out of house thing. I am really starting to think of the team as a family I have always wanted, I wonder if they will ever feel the same way. Monday the tower will be officially completed and then the team will move in Tuesday, maybe we should push back the dinner. Nevermind, they will want to stay in after a busy move in to the tower.

"Jarvis, could you tell the team we will be going out tonight for dinner?"

"Right away sir." Jarvis went quiet for a minute and then said, "The team said alright, but Ms. Romanova said that she is needed for a mission and won't make it."

"Thanks J. Make a reservation for us DANIEL, will you?"

"Already done sir."

I think now will be a good time as any for a glass of whiskey, neat, and to compile a list of movies that we can see. Preferably ones Cap has not seen yet.

 _FLASHBACK_

 _We just started movie night. Sherlock the series was playing on the television and popcorn laid out in various spots in the living room for easy access to everyone._

 _It was 2 episodes in to the show when Cap bursts out._

 _"_ _This is nothing like the books, there are so many differences. For starters this is so modern day. Why are there computers and this thing called blogging going on, what happened to the old fashioned finding a clue and sniffing it out by shear intuition and deduction."_

 _"_ _That's the idea of a spin-off, a re-make. It isn't suppose to be the original books by Sir Arthur Conan Doyle."_

 _"_ _Oh, well I prefer the novels better, this modern day technology and chemical labs and hospitals just isn't the same."_

 _END FLASHBACK_

Yeah, that happened the other night, Cap may not have licked it for the basic fact it was modern, but he did finish watching it. By the end of the last episode it was getting late and we all decided to head back to our homes and sleep. I am not sure if they knew I would be inviting them back the rest of the weekend, but I will be sure to do it anyway. We need more bonding time.

I walked over to the bookshelf by the television screen and scanned the collection of older movies and some newer. Most of the newer movies I just have J save to the television for easier access.

Tapping my chin, I scan the top shelf and pause for a moment when I see the title ' The Dark Knight.' The mysteriousness of Batman just intrigues, I have been thinking of making my own Iron-mobile, similar to the Bat-mobile except higher technology placed inside. Captain should also see the 'Breakfast Club' and 'Ferris Bueller's Day Off,' both are really great films. He might like them, but he also might not understand them. We will just have to see when he comes back from dinner tonight.

[Harry]

Bath time took an extra 30 minutes to finish and then I had to get ready for the day. I placed Teddy in his playpen while I got ready to shower and prepare for the day. When I returned to the playpen, Teddy was happily babbling to Mr. Dragon, probably about how excited he was for the day. Now is a good time as any to start breakfast before we head out.

"Hi Teddy!" I scoop him up and blow raspberries on his tummy. He giggles hysterically trying to push me away with his tiny hand. "No more Daddy, no more."

"Alright Teddy, no more. How would you like to help me make pancakes before we go out? And… Happy Birthday! I know you are excited about today."

"Ya! Presen! Teddy exclaimed and nodded enthusiastically towards the kitchen. I guess he wants pancakes.

After cleaning up a very batter splattered kitchen, with the help of magic of course, Teddy and I headed out to the American Ministry of Magic. They welcomed us with opened arms and they were definitely not as medieval as Britain. They had a very well built muggle looking building on the outside and an even fancier look on the inside. When I say fancy, I mean think of the Wall Street offices you see in movies.

"Hello Lord Potter-Black, how may I assist you today?" I tall thin man with shoulder length brown hair asked as I walked to the front desk of the building. He was smiling from ear to ear, but I was just glad he wasn't jumping from one foot to the other waiting to ask for my autograph or something of the sort, to be honest he looked a little unsure.

"Uh… yes hello. I was wondering if you could assist me in a small problem I have encountered when I moved here from Britain. If you don't mind me asking, what is your name?"

"Oh my! I can't believe I forgot to give you my name, I am so sorry. I am kind of nervous. This is officially my first day in the front portion of the ministry. My name is Alfred, but you can call me Al."

"Well in that case, Al, you can call me Harry. I'm not into all this title nonsense."

"Well, Harry, what is this problem you have encountered?"

"I need muggle documents so I can get a job to pass my time and keep me busy, I have an idea of what I would like to do, but I can't apply for it unless I have valid documents. It is difficult when you had family like mine and disappeared from the muggle world when I turned 11. I would like those documents for both Teddy and me. I also have a request for a very strong enchantment or glamour that will conceal Teddy's metamorphamagus abilities, I don't need people asking unwanted questions."

"We can certainly do those things for you, it would be our pleasure to help."

I watched Al head to a side door I hadn't noticed before and he motioned for me to go through.

"This is the Department of All Things Muggle. We have a lot of witches and wizards come here asking about muggle documents. We are very open with interacting with the non-magical folks on this side of the pond."

He turned away and walked up to a tall blond haired woman with the bluest eyes he has seen yet. She was thin and wearing a skintight red dress with a black lace belt accent. She was quite beautiful with lightly tanned skin and a clear complexion. She walked up to Teddy and me.

"Hello Lord Potter-Black, welcome to the Department of All Things Muggle. My name is Isabella. How can I help you today?"

"Hello Isabella. Please call me Harry. I need a passport, preferably a British citizen one, and a work visa so I can work in the muggle world before I apply for citizenship here in America."

"Actually, if you would like Harry, we can give you your citizenship and an American passport today. We are very good at getting those things through the system, we also have drafted up a resume with all your accomplishments to the muggle equivalent. Since it will take about half an hour to retrieve all the information and put it through paper and sent to the muggle government, you should head on up to the Department of Enchantments on the second floor."

"Thank you so much for all your help Isabella. I'll see you in a bit." Isabella nodded and turned on her heel to get started on the documents he would need. I turned around to face Al and he motioned me out the door and said to turn right then left at the next hall until I saw the elevator.

An hour later we had successfully enchanted Teddy to look completely normal and more like Harry to the outside world, but every time he changed his hair color or any other part of his body only people with magic could see it. It was better this way, I didn't want Teddy to think I was ashamed of his abilities; I just want to protect him from the cruel outside world. We are officially citizens of America, but the first bout of business is to head to Asgard Lane to buy Teddy's new gift for his birthday.

It was only about a 10-minute walk from the ministry to the shopping district. I looked to Teddy; he was a good boy the whole time in the Ministry. I think he deserves more than one gift on his birthday. Let the spoiling begin.

"Teddy? What would you like to get for your birthday? I already have an idea, but you get to pick something else too."

Teddy looked around in my arms and his eyes lit up when he saw the ice cream parlor down the way.

"Okay Teddy, we can get ice cream and your new toy."

By the time we had lunch, ice cream, shopping, and just cruising around all the shops it was almost dinnertime and we were both knackered. Teddy was bobbing his head up and down trying to stay awake and not miss any of the excitement, but it was a losing battle. By the time a cab pulled up on the side of the street I was standing on I had an armful of snuggling Teddy and some bags of random shopping and birthday gifts.

Today was a great day. Tomorrow will be a day to sleep in and play with Teddy's new toys. Maybe even some more job hunting. Reaching the Potter cottage, Teddy was fast asleep and I was having a hard time carrying everything.

"Dobby! I could use some help with the bags, please."

Dobby popped in front of me removed the bags from my hands and popped away just as fast as he came. Thank you for house elves. Teddy and I finally got into the house, I placed teddy in his crib while I brushed my teeth and changed my clothes. After I finished I quietly changed Teddy, placed him back down and went to bed myself, dinner was out of the question right now. I will sort out the shopping bags in the morning, or whenever we decide to wake up.

[Tony]

Dinner at DANIELS was a blast, we talked and ate delicious French food, and I absolutely enjoyed the escargot appetizer. It had a rich garlic butter cream sauce with a touch of lemon and rosemary. It was heaven in my mouth. After dinner was finished we all had agreed to go back to the tower to watch some movies. I told them what I thought we should watch and everyone agreed to watch 'The Breakfast Club' and then watch 'Ferris Bueller's Day Off,' I don't get why they all said no to 'The Dark Knight.'

The two movies were a big hit and before we knew it, it was dark and almost 1 in the morning. We all said our goodbyes and see you tomorrows. Then we all headed to our own abodes. Captain even voiced his appreciation of the movies and said he was glad that they were chosen. This just got me wanting to watch 'The Dark Knight' all the more. I will be sure to sneak it in tomorrow evening. Right now, bed sounds good.

 **A/N: Sorry for such a late update, I know I said I would update sooner, but life just caught me. I made this chapter way longer than the others to make up for it. I am right now participating in Chef week, which is where I cook a different meal for dinner every night for a week. Its extremely fun, but also time consuming so I haven't been able to write as often as I wanted, but today I stayed up to write this. I hope you like it and are not mad at me for postponing the meeting, but I like my story to follow a procession of days in the beginning, I will most likely do time skips later on. Anyways, thank you for all your ideas, comments, and follows. They mean so much and make me want to write for you all. I promise the next chapter will be long and have the long awaited meeting between Harry and the Avengers. If you could comment on a name for a daycare for Teddy. it will be a school that teaches both muggle education and magical education. Thank you and enjoy!**


	6. Chapter 6: The Interview

**A/N: To the reviewer titled Beta, who commented on Chapter 3 for me to get a Beta in not so nice of wording. If it peeves you so much that I make stupid grammar mistakes and write like a fifth grader then take your eyes somewhere else, I don't need you reading my story and degrading me in that way. I write for fun and if you have a problem with it, well guess what? Everyone makes mistakes, it's something you have to get use to sometimes. I don't really care if it makes you feel better, but I did get a beta for my story now. I'm sorry I don't have an infinite amount of time to put into my work to make it perfect. If you are the person who wrote that review and are reading this, I hope you enjoy my future chapters or just leave me alone, people don't need your negativity. Thank you to everyone else who said the same thing, but in a nicer way. To all the people who left me update soon reviews I will update whenever I can; hopefully it will be at least once a week.**

 **Now I would like to give a very huge thank you to the beta for my story, MissKittyBear. Thank you for taking the time to fix up my mistakes.**

* * *

 **Chapter 6: The Interview**

 **[Harry]**

Well Teddy's birthday was incredibly fun and Sunday passed in a blur of cleaning a cooking. I still need to find a job and prepare Teddy for daycare today. I finally decided to sign Teddy up at Hestia's Lil' Tykes Club **(A/N: I couldn't choose one so thank you Silvermane1 and animeromance1972 for your contributions)**. They were highly recommended among the muggle born group of magic users because they specialize in muggle and magic education.

I signed Teddy up for the afternoon session at noon to try it out for the week and then I will move it to the morning session when I find a job. I want to make sure I still spend time with Teddy even when I have to work.

I was walking down the street in town to find a grocery story, Teddy in his stroller staring out from under the visor mesmerized by the sites. It's around 10 am and I still have time before dropping Teddy off at his first day of daycare. It took us over an hour of heading North from the outskirts of New York City to find a Whole Foods Market. Another five minutes went by and I spotted the market down the block. I headed over there and on the door a flier caught my eye. It was an advertisement for a personal chef job for the largest company in New York, Stark Industries Lead board member, Tony Stark. Well it says here that it will be for him and his team of Avengers, so cooking for a group? I will see about calling for an interview for the job. I hope they are still taking application submissions.

I took down the number and then headed into the store. First heading to the small cafe to order a quick lunch for me and Teddy before dropping him off at daycare. I could have Dobby do the shopping, but I think this gives me an excuse to leave the cottage and take a little tour of the city. I haven't really had the chance since we arrived last week.

The next hour and a half was spent gathering random food products and various nick nacks that interested me as I walked by. After checking out I grabbed my bags and hooked them to the side of Teddy's stroller and headed North on Broadway. Ten minutes later I was hesitant to enter the front door of Hestia's Lil' Tykes Club on the South end of Manhattan.

I gathered my courage and went through the door. Right when you walk in there is a reception area with blue walls and painted clouds just behind the front desk. At the very top of the back wall there is a sign displaying "Hestia's Lil' Tykes Club" in gold lettering. After signing in, the further you went into the building there were sectioned off areas for different age groups.

The babies ages 1-2 were placed in a baby proofed room with cribs and bouncy houses that were protected on all sides. The children 3-5 were located to the left of the babies' area with slides and a ball pit. The children 6-8 had painting easels and bookshelves set up towards the back of the building. The left side as you walked in contained the individual age rooms, but when you go to the right there is community seating and a large movie screen for movie day. I definitely like the place already, Teddy will be in good hands. Just as I finished looking around, A tall brown haired woman, no older than 30 walked up to us and introduced herself as Hetty. She was pretty with a kind smile and Teddy warmed up to her immediately. I could tell by the way his hair turned a shade of navy blue.

I placed Teddy gently into her arms and kissed him goodbye. I am sad to leave him, but I must go job hunting in the city. I headed into a side alley and called for Dobby to take the groceries home. I shrunk the stroller and placed it in my pocket. First things first, I need to find a cell phone and call the number for the personal chef job at Stark tower. Asking some people on the street where the closest phone store was , I made it to the AT&T store and bought my very first phone with some of the money I was able to convert at Gringotts before I left.

Leaving the store I sat on a bench in Verdi Square and took out the folded piece of paper containing the information for the job. I quickly dialed the number. Not five seconds later I hear a woman answering the phone.

"Hello! This is Virginia Potts speaking. How can I help you?"

"Uh… hello Ms. Potts. My name is Harry Potter and I am inquiring about the personal chef position for Mr. Stark. Are you still accepting applications?"

"Ah… yes I am. There are a few candidates already, but we would love to have you come in for an interview. This interview will require you to cook a dinner for five people. You can send your resume to my email at pepperpotts . How does coming to interview on Thursday night at 8pm sound? You will need to arrive 1-2 hours ahead of time to prepare the meal. The address is 200 Park Avenue, Manhattan, New York."

"Thank you so much, I will be there."

"Great! When you arrive through the main lobby, the receptionist will tell you where to go and give you a visitors pass." She hung up the phone and I sat there contemplating what I will make for the dinner. So many ideas, but the hard part is knowing what each person likes to eat.

Time for myself to get acquainted with the internet. I headed South on Broadway to the Apple Store that I passed on my way to AT&T. I entered the store and was overwhelmed by the amount of technology and advancements the muggle world has undergone. A man about the same age as me walked towards me and asked if I needed help. I gave him a quick nod and told him I needed help with technology in general and that I needed to buy a laptop for work purposes.

He gave me a quizzical look, but said nothing and walked over to the laptop section of the store. He gave me a quick run down of the products and suggested that I went with the simple yet durable MacBook Pro. I thanked him for his help and paid for the brand new laptop. Before he left to help another customer he told me to wait at the tutorial station towards the back of the store for someone to come and help explain how to use every feature.

This was a very helpful session, the man that came to help me was brilliant. He helped explain how to use the internet, set up an email account and even create a document so I could transfer all my resume information into an acceptable format to send to Ms. Potts. When that was all done and finished it was already time to pick up Teddy from Daycare. I made my trek further South to Hestia's, unshrunk the stroller and went to the back to find Teddy.

What I found was not something I expected to see at all. In the room where the 1-2 year olds are placed, Teddy is sitting on the floor with two other babies levitating plastic balls from the ball pit. They were smiling and giggling uncontrollably, but the balls never faltered in the air. I knew that this place was both for magical and muggle education, but when I first arrived there was no magic shown about. At that moment Teddy looked up, as if sensing my presence, and quickly crawled over to me for a hug. I obliged, kissed him and went over to Hetty to sign Teddy out for the day. Teddy will have a blast here. He has already made friends with magical abilities just like him.

I let Hetty know about Thursday and she congratulated me. I signed Teddy up for a night session on Thursday and wished everyone a goodnight. We hailed a cab and headed home for dinner.

With dinner done and Teddy put to bed, I headed to my room to get ready for bed. I sat at my desk and opened my new laptop. I entered my resume information and sent a copy to Ms. Potts. I need to find a suitable dinner to make for a nice sized group of people. I was scrolling down in Google for different dinner ideas and searching information on Mr. Stark when a photo caught my attention. It showed Mr. Stark and his group frequenting a small shawarma restaurant. There were actually multiple photos for different days of when Mr. Stark went to that shop.

I knew what I had to make! I will practice and make the best Shawarma possible. This will get me the job, I just know it. I quickly googled some recipes and wrote a list of ingredients that I didn't have and closed down the laptop. Tomorrow I will begin to practice making the perfect meal from scratch. I checked in on Teddy one last time and gave his forehead a gentle kiss and went to bed.

 **[Tony]**

The weekend went by and I had an amazing time. We did finally end up watching 'The Dark Knight' and Steve actually enjoyed it. I knew he would. Natasha couldn't make it Saturday, but she did get to come and finish movie night on Sunday. We had a lot of pizza during the weekend.

Monday came and I can now officially say the tower is finished. I have been waiting a long time for this day because the team can finally move in and the chef auditions start the following day. I am kind of excited to see what each chef comes up with.

The Tuesday chef came and I was kind of disappointed. He was tall and thin and about the same age as me. His meal he prepared was delicious no doubt, but kind of on the healthier side. I wanted someone who would take food out of the fancy kitchen they learned from and wowed me to no end. He made a dish called Chicken Milanese. It was backed thinly sliced breaded chicken over a tomato, arugula, and mozzarella cheese salad. He also had some garlic bread rolls to finish off the meal. In the end it was delicious, but seemed like something even I could make.

Wednesday wasn't much better, but the chef made dessert too. When she came in she was dressed in her chef's hat and cooking smock. She was short, about 5 feet and black hair in a pixie cut. Her dish wasn't as amazing either. She made duck confit with a type of orange marmalade sauce drizzled on top and for dessert she made espresso semifreddo. She definitely studied at the French culinary school, I think it said that she studied in France for a year under a three michelin star restaurant. She could be an option, but it's just too fancy for my liking. I am at home, I want a home-cooked meal.

Today is Thursday and the team and I are waiting for the next chef to come in and cook us something new. I hope today is better than the last two.

 **[Harry]**

I am so nervous right now. The past two days I have been taking Teddy to daycare earlier in the morning and then coming back home to practice my perfect meal. I would finish by 1 pm each day and then go pick up Teddy and we would enjoy what I made as a picnic in the backyard watching the sun set.

It two hours until 8pm and I am standing in the lobby of Stark Tower. The receptionist gave me a visitors pass and told me to head to floor 90.

I thanked her and headed to the elevator. When I walked in there weren't any number to push. I looked around, but didn't see anything that would indicate a button to go up.

"Hello Mr. Potter. What floor are you heading to?"

I jumped and spun around. I almost went for my wand, but refrained from doing so in time. "W-who is there?" I say as I spin on my heel one more time.

"I am Jarvis. Mr. Stark's AI. What floor are you heading to?"

"Um… okay. I am told to go to floor 90." Just finishing my sentence the elevator jerked and began moving up.

Not a minute later the elevator doors opened and the sight I saw was breathtaking. Just across from the elevator were floor to ceiling windows. To the right were swinging doors, which probably lead to the kitchen. In the middle of the floor was a large ten person dining table with a beautiful crystal chandelier above it, and to the left of the elevator was a small seating area and a built in bar. I made my way to the kitchen to prepare.

 **[Tony]**

"Sir. The next candidate has arrived and is in the kitchen on the 90th floor."

"Thanks J. Let the team know to meet on that floor at the couches in 30 minutes. I need to finish some modifications on my suit."

"Already done sir."

I'm curious as to who this person is. I didn't get to see their resume, but Pepper did. If she is okay with them coming for an interview then they must be okay. I put some last touches on the gauntlet to increase thruster capacity and then headed out of the lab to the dining room floor.

Once we all gathered we had a drink and talked about what we thought so far of the two previous chefs that were there earlier in the week. At around 7, a very young man, about 18, came out of the kitchen doors carrying a large round tray with small bowls on it. I couldn't tell what was on it, but we all headed over to the table.

The man was not very tall, about 5'4, and had the most brilliant green eyes I have ever seen. We all sat down and looked down at our place mats. There was a bowl of salad and what looked like some kind of round bean.

"I didn't want you all to wait long so I prepared a little appetizer for you. The first thing is a house salad with tomatoes, cucumbers, croutons and Italian dressing. The second item is roasted garlic and parmesan cheese chickpeas. I hope you enjoy."

Before we could even say our gratitudes he briskly walked back to the kitchen to continue to prepare his dinner. If I hadn't really thought about I would have said that he was rude, but really studying the young man I could tell he was nervous. I liked what he did though, the appetizers were a great idea because I was getting a bit hungry.

 **[Harry]**

"Oh wow!" I sighed as I went back into the kitchen. I finally got to see everyone, they were quite intimidating, but I could also see their confusion when I brought out something early. I really didn't want them to wait. I made it feel somewhat like a restaurant. The bread appetizers before the meal you get when going to a restaurant to hold you down until you actually order.

Once I finished cooking the meat I set it aside to cool down and then started on my special tzatziki and tabbouleh. The bread has been left to rise and it is a perfect time to shape and grill. I slice the tomatoes, the cucumbers, and the onions and place them on a side dish.

I grabbed 5 plates and placed a piece of grilled pita bread on each. I took the tzatziki and spread it evenly over each piece before placing a thin line of the tabbouleh at one end. I layered the tomatoes, cucumber and onions after that. Then I took the beef and thinly sliced it. I took heaping chunks and placed it on each plate. I rolled them and placed a pick to hold it together. I placed a few extra tomatoes and cucumbers on the sides.

I look before me. "Finally finished." I look to the clock on the oven display and it says 5 minutes until 8. I placed everything on the tray and brought it out to the dining room.

 **[Tony]**

At about five til 8, the kitchen door swung open and out walked the chef with a tray full of plates. He placed the plates in front of everyone, gathered the empty dishes littering the table and then turned to us.

"In front of you is my take on the classic Arabic dish, Shawarma. I hope you enjoy, if you would like seconds or even thirds do not be afraid to ask. I made plenty to go around."

This time he waited with the empty dishes a few paces away until we all took our first bites.

"Oh my god! There was an explosion in my mouth. The flavor is unbelievable." I just couldn't help the outburst. It was that good.

I was enjoying the Shawarma so much I almost miss him heading back to the kitchen.

He came back when we were finished and cleared the dishes away. He packed his stuff and headed out.

"Thank you for dinner. I will be sure to have Pepper call you with our decision."

He left and I immediately called Pepper. "He is the one."

* * *

 **A/N: Please Review and follow my story. If you haven't noticed I have been getting my other chapters fixed and re-uploading them. Please check out my other story called Escape. It is a crossover between Batman and The Amazing Spiderman 2.**


	7. Chapter 7: The Decision

**Chapter 7: The Decision**

 **A/N: Just a little warning this is short and mostly a filler chapter. I will be uploading a longer chapter sometime in the following week. I will be going on a road trip next week so I won't have a lot of time to write. I will try to update sooner. Wish me luck and enjoy the story.**

 **[Tony]**

I may have exaggerated a little yesterday when the young chef left after dinner. I didn't immediately call Pepper, I discussed with the team for about 5 minutes before I did that. Even then, though, I had my mind set on the kid. He was British for one thing and he even made Shawarma for us.

 ** _Flashback_**

 ** _[Natasha]_**

 _I am curious what will be for dinner tonight; you can only enjoy so much gourmet food at a time. He wasn't what I was expecting when he walked through those swinging doors, I schooled my features and followed him with my eyes. He was young yet graceful in his walk, he had a gait of a hardened soldier, but a smile of youth and love._

 _He was straight to the point of his being there, but I could tell he was nervous. It also seemed that he only vaguely knew who we were, because all the other applicants had some sort of giddy gleam in their eyes when being in the presence of 'Earth's Mightiest Heroes,' especially after the Battle of New York. This chef however, just seemed to be nervous about the interview._

 _Dinner came and went and I have to be honest, the food was really good. I don't even think that the small Mom and Pop Shawarma place was this good. The appetizers hit the spot and it wasn't too filling to take away from enjoying the dinner._

 _"So what did you guys think of this one?" Tony blurted out and cut off my inner thoughts. The next five minutes was spent talking about what we thought of dinner._

 _"Delicious, the food really hit the spot."_

 _I turned to Steve after he said that. " I thought the food was well prepared and flavorful, I enjoyed this dinner more than the others._

 _" I agree with Nat, free and great tasting food is always a plus for me."_

 _Bruce agreed that the food was quite delicious as well and then we all turned to Tony looking for his decision. I could tell he already made up his mind before asking us. He picked up his phone and dialed Pepper's number and said, "He is the one."_

 ** _End flashback_**

 **[Harry]**

Last night was intimidating, but I feel that I did the best I could do. If they don't choose me, then I won't complain. I may have left in a quick rush, but the nerves at the end just got the best of me. I had to leave so I wouldn't do something stupid and jeopardize my chances at the job.

Today is Friday and I just received an owl from Hermione asking how my interview went and how am I holding up in New York. Well for one thing I am enjoying the city. I should probably write her back soon or she will think that it didn't go well and will not leave me alone until I tell her what happened.

 _Dear Hermione,_

 _I am doing well in New York. I love the city and Teddy is really enjoying his time in daycare at Hestia's_ _Lil' Tykes Club. They have designated age areas, but they also have a general community area for movie days. I think he has made some friends at his morning session. I walk in to pick him up and he is always babbling with them. They are magical and about the same age as him. Did I mention that the school teaches both magical and non-magical education? I really love that part._

 _Anyway… How are you doing in Britain? How are work and the Weasley clan? I miss you all so much and Teddy does too. Please stop by Andromeda's to see how she is holding up. I will send her a letter when I get settled to invite her over to the states for a little vacation. While I am at it, you should come visit too. We both miss you. Teddy is sitting on my lap as I write this for you and he wants to draw you a little picture. It's more like circles right now, but he knows you'll love it anyway. Enjoy your week and I look forward to your reply about visiting._

 _Love,_

 _Harry and Teddy_

I rolled the letter and called Saphira over; after Hedwig died protecting me I never thought I would get another familiar. But when I saw Saphira injured, I had to help her and now we have a tight bond. I attached the letter to one of her legs and she nipped my finger before flying off. I hope she makes it over the water okay. I should really set up my floo network. I lift Teddy from where I left him on the floor and headed to the bathroom to get ready for the day. Today, Teddy has afternoon session for daycare and I have some grocery shopping to do in the city.

I grabbed Teddy's diaper bag, stroller, and some reusable grocery bags before locking the door behind me and putting up some wards to warn me of any visitors.

"Goodbye Teddy bear. I will see you in a few hours." I walked out after giving his forehead a quick kiss. I was walking down the street when an antique shop caught my eye. The things I find in those places are pretty nice. I think a new toy chest for Teddy will be good.

I walked in and right off the bat I saw the most gorgeous solid cherry oak chest with wide drawers lined with ivory white sage imprints. I was in love with the chest at first sight; I decided to buy it and skipped looking at the rest of the store. I went up to the counter to pay for the 2-foot tall chest and then went outside. I slipped into a side alley, looked around and then shrunk the chest and placed it in my pocket. I may have to make this one into an undetectable expanded chest so I won't have to buy a new one.

After that impromptu visit I made my way to the grocery store. I decided to brush up on my culinary skills and try some new dishes. If I get chosen to work at Stark tower then I want to be prepared. I grab a few different meats, some vegetables, fruit, and grains. I walk around to the baby aisle and pick up some new bottles and a few packages of diapers. I check out and call Kreacher to pick up the bags and take them back to the cottage. I walk down the street and find a nearby park. I buy an ice cream from the street vendor and take a seat on a nearby bench. After a few minutes of people watching someone sits down next to me. I don't look over right away, but my curiosity gets the better of me and I swivel in my spot. I didn't expect whom I saw to be sitting next to me. It was none other than Captain America.

After opening and closing my mouth like a fish for a minute, I finally get the courage to address him.

"Hello Captain, what brings you to the park?"

He turns and smiles a little in surprise. He didn't look over at me when he sat down on the bench. I smile in return waiting for his response.

"I was just on one of my jogs of the day. Your dinner was amazing last night, by the way. I really enjoyed what you made and the appetizer was a good touch."

"Thank you. That is very nice of you to say. I am Harry if you didn't already know that from last night."

"So Harry, what are you doing in the park by yourself?"

"Me? I am just enjoying the day and this delicious ice cream cone I got from the vendor over there. I am also passing the time before I need to pick up my son from daycare."

The Captain was very good at imitating a fish, he open and closed his mouth a few times deciding on what to say in response.

"You have a son? You are so young though, where is the mother?"

"It's not like that Captain, I may be young, but I could have a son. But he isn't really mine he is my godson. His parents died and I took him in when no one else could."

Talking about Teddy got me to look at my watch; I jumped in surprise at the time.

"Sorry Captain, but I have to go pick him up now. I hope to continue our conversation some time in the future." I waved and turned on my heel and walked out of the park to pick up Teddy.

 **[Steve]**

After that unexpected meeting with the chef from last night I decided to head back to the tower to get cleaned up and meet with the others. When I got back everyone was talking in the kitchen on the community floor.

"You wouldn't believe what just happened to me in the park."

Tony looked up, "What you got chased by some fan girls?"

"No. I just finished up my run and decided to take in the park scenery. I sat at a nearby bench on my route when I met the chef from last night. Did you know he has a son? More like a godson, but he is so young and has so much responsibility already."

I looked at them and they all seemed to be in thought about the chef we all met yesterday. I took this as my chance to head out of the room and grab a quick shower to rinse off after my workout. Since everyone is gathered here, we will probably be doing another movie night. Today is also the last day for chef interviews. It's sad to have the interview and give false hope because Tony and the rest of us have already chosen Harry. I guess we will see where this all goes.

 **Thank you all for reading, it is a short chapter compared to the last one, but it's more of a filler chapter before the good stuff. Please Review and follow the story and me.**


	8. Chapter 8: The Meeting

**Chapter 8: The Meeting!**

 **Hello readers! Please bear with me on this chapter. I wrote this while on a plane back from my trip. I hope you enjoy it. I will upload chapter 9 very soon.**

 **Guest who reviewed last chapter: This is based off the movies. I like having him shorter than most anyway because its a fanfiction and I can, but also I am short and short people have huge struggles. But in answer to your concern about Teddy, I liked that he is more aware than most children. I thought that he could be growing up to be a strong wizard just like Harry and that helps him mature slightly more. But overall the Teddy point of view was just a spur of the moment addition that I thought was cute and wanted to add it. I won't be changing anything I have written so far in that respect.**

 **[Clint]**

Yesterday was a big shocker, I think, for all of us. I think Pepper and Tony knew that he had a son because Pepper read his Resume and Tony just likes to know people. Anyway back to my thoughts on yesterday.

 _ **Flashback**_

 _Steve just arrived via the elevator from the main lobby when he let us in on his strange meeting in the park. At first I was expecting him to say that he had to save someone or talked to some fan._

 _"What you got chased by some fan girls?"_

 _I was ultimately interrupted and I knew that was a Tony response, but I couldn't lie I was curious about what happened to Steve. I didn't think he would bring it up if he didn't find it important enough to share._

 _I turned to Steve to wait for his answer. What he said was not what I was expecting._

 _"Did you know he had a son?" I definitely tuned out and missed the beginning of that, but by the reactions I knew it had to do with the chef from yesterday. I heard something yesterday about him living on the outer edge of the city, more south of Manhattan. What would the kid be doing up North other than to look at the sights? Well my question was answered when Steve came in saying he had a son, maybe he was put in daycare?_

 _By the time I finished my inner musings, Steve was nowhere to be seen and everyone was still in a deep discussion over the matter._

 _ **End Flashback**_

 **[Harry]**

It's finally the weekend. I get to spend time with Teddy with no interruptions.

 _Tap! Tap! Tap!_

I guess I spoke too soon. My head shot up from where it was leaned over a copy of the Daily Prophet. I look to the window and see Saphira has returned with a letter. I let her in. I feed her some of my leftovers from breakfast and she flies over to her comfortable perch for a long deserved rest.

 _Dear Harry,_

 _Everything is going as well as expected here in Britain. The Ministry is still spiffed that you left and Andromeda is doing as well as can be expected after losing so much from the battle. She would love to come visit as soon as you are settled; she misses you and Teddy so much. I miss you as much, if not more. The Weasley's are getting by and are moving on. They are helping in the Ministry as best they can to correct the corruption that has been there for so long._

 _As soon as you are ready I would love to come for a visit. I miss traveling. I think I have only been to New York once, but it was when I was maybe 3 years old. Write to me soon and give Saphira a treat from me._

 _Love,_

 _Hermione_

I do hope I get settled soon. At least the letter wasn't an unwelcome one. I guess I can get Teddy and I ready for the day, maybe I will take him to see the city. I go over to Teddy in his playpen and pick up both him and his dragon. I head to the bathroom to get ready.

An hour later we were ready and I headed to the kitchen to pack a picnic basket for the day out.

 _Ring! Ring! Ring!_

Oh no, not another distraction today. It isn't even noon yet.

"Hello?"

"Hello Mr Potter. This is Ms. Potts, I am calling about the job you interviewed for. After much consideration we would like to congratulate you on being chosen for the position. If you could come in today to the tower to discuss details and living accommodations we can get you started as soon as possible."

I stood there shocked with my mouth agape, I almost dropped the phone in surprise at her words.

"Mr. Potter?"

"Oh, yes?"

"I gave you good news, but I couldn't hear you on the other side of the line. Is everything alright?"

"Yes! Everything is brilliant. I just wasn't expecting to be called about being chosen for the job when there were so many other more experienced chefs interviewing. I will be there in an hour, I was just about to head into the city anyway."

"Perfect! We will all see you soon. And just to let you know, you were chosen unanimously by the whole team. They really seemed to like your meal that you prepared. I just wish I was there to experience it with them. See you in an hour!"

Well that was Unexpected, but welcome all the same. I am actually going to meet everyone for real this time. And I guess now would be a good time as any to introduce Teddy to the group of people I will be spending a lot of time around.

I place Teddy in his stroller and head out to catch a cab into Manhattan. Looks like I am going to have to hold off on sightseeing with Teddy. A cab approached and we sped off towards the city, Stark tower to be more exact.

"Hello Mr. Potter, Ms. Potts is waiting for you on the dining room floor."

"Thank you."

I rolled Teddy to the elevators, "Hello Jarvis, the dining room floor please."

" Right away Mr. Potter."

"Thank you."

 _Ding! Arrived at Floor 90._

"...will be like?"

I didn't hear the beginning part of the conversation they were having, but from what I could hear they were talking about me. I rolled Teddy out of the elevator and all conversation stopped. All eyes were on me and an occasional downward glance at Teddy.

"Hello." I awkwardly wave and move towards the sofas on the left side of the room. I unbuckled Teddy and set him down on the sofa with his dragon. He was enjoying his time because I could see his hair turn blue and back to brown several times.

"Hello Mr. Potter."

"Hello, . Please call me Harry. This little fellow is Teddy, my godson."

"Hello Teddy!" Ms. Potts cooed and he giggled into his stuffed dragon.

I sat on the sofa next to Teddy and waited for someone to speak up. After many minutes of silence the boisterous man of the house spoke up.

"So Harry, where did you learn to cook?"

I cringed at the first question, "I guess that's quite a touchy subject for me." They in turn gave me wary looks.

"Give him a break Tony, why don't you introduce yourselves first?" I gave Ms. Potts a grateful look and she just smiled in return.

"Well, I am Tony Stark. Millionaire, Past Playboy now taken by Pepper, Philanthropist, and Iron Man."

"My name is Bruce Banner. I am a Doctor of Science and I would stay clear of my bad side. I am the Hulk."

"My name is Steve Rogers and Captain America, but I guess you already knew that from our impromptu meet in the park."

"I'm Clint. I see all…"

"Don't mind him, but seriously he does. I'm Natasha, don't wander where you shouldn't."

"Uh… um hello everyone." I couldn't even look up when I said it. I was pretty nervous to meet them so I just focused on Teddy. They were intimidating, especially Clint and Natasha.

"I guess I can tell you how I learned to cook, but it isn't something special. When I was 15 months old my parents were murdered and I was sent to my Aunt and Uncles' house. They and their son hated me for all the years I stayed with them. I lived in a cupboard under the stairs, cooked, cleaned and did every chore as soon as I was able to. I didn't even know my name until I was sent to school at age 5; I only knew because the teacher took roll call. I learned to cook by force, but I learned to use it as my release of emotions over time and enjoy it."

Throughout the story I had my face buried in Teddy's hair just taking in his comforting presence. If I looked up I probably would have seen the looks of horror and disgust for me.

"I understand it's a lot of information to take in and if you don't want me working here anymore I totally understand."

 **[Tony]**

We all huddled for a discussion, I actually feel sorry for him. I don't care how he learned to cook, I just like what he makes.

"He isn't telling us the full story." The ever skeptical Black widow chimed from the seat across from me.

I turn to Harry. "We would like to say…"

 **I am so evil :) Sorry I needed to do one cliff hanger in my story. I hope you enjoyed their meet even though it was short. The rest and more will be in the next chapter that will come out soon. Please review and follow this story and please read and review my story called 'Escape.'**


	9. Chapter 9: The Future Awaits

**Chapter 9: The Future Awaits**

 **So I had some comments about the story that Harry told to the Avengers and I was thinking about changing it, but eh its my story and I think that Harry telling the truth about his upbringing makes him stronger. But it will be a while before he trusts them with his other secret. Sorry the chapter is so late, I have been going through writer's block and a bunch of family business. Be warned this is short, but I just needed to get something out because it has been a really long time. Sorry, don't hate me.**

 **[Tony]**

No matter how much of his past he is hiding, we pretty much decided that we would hire him. We can't go back on that now. Besides we all have questionable pasts, why would we judge him based off of that?

I turn to Harry. "We would like to say welcome to the tower, we will help you get settled on a floor of your own, preferably the floor above the kitchen so you don't have to travel as far."

With a relieved sigh Harry returned the news with a huge smile. "Thank you all for the decision, I won't let you down."

"We don't doubt it. Also the floors are all furnished so you wont have to bring any of yours. Maybe just the baby stuff."

"Thank you. I will get started on packing tonight and hopefully move in tomorrow."

 **[Harry]**

I'm so excited to get to start a new life here in America and in the Avenger's tower too. I look down at Teddy. We arrived back at the cottage in the late afternoon and spent the rest of the day packing up all the clothing and baby items we will need. It went by faster with the use of magic, a Wingardium Leviosa here and there helped a lot.

I looked at the clock and it was reaching six in the evening. I guess its a good time to start dinner. What should I have today? I tapped at my chin as I stood in front of the pantry examining its contents. Maybe a simple tomato pesto pasta tonight with some Swedish meatballs.

Thirty minutes later and I had a plate set up for me and a small bowl for Teddy. I mashed up his meatballs and cut his spaghetti into tiny pieces. "Oh Merlin!" I slid my chair out from under me and ran into the kitchen. I opened the oven and saw the garlic bread I was heating. It turned a nice golden color, but a second longer and the whole cottage would of smelled of burnt toast. So glad I remembered.

I sat Teddy in his high chair and we chowed down. More like I devoured my plate and Teddy ended up with a saucy smile and pasta in his hair. I am not sure how much actually made it in his mouth, but I know for a fact he had two mouths full because I saw him trying to chew.

After clearing away the dishes I decided to give Teddy his much needed shower.

 _Plop! Plop!_

I looked around in puzzlement and then it hit me; I looked to the floor. A giant red spot matching Teddy's smile graced the solid oak floor. Maybe I should have wiped him down before picking him up and heading out of the kitchen. Now I have one more thing to clean before we leave in the morning.

It's the morning and I am ready to move into the tower. I finished tidying up the place and I even made a list of items so I wouldn't forget anything. I'm only moving a few miles away so it wouldn't be a problem to come back for it. I would have Kreacher bring it to me, but after experiencing the AI in the Tower, I'm not putting anything to chance. It is way too early for them to find out I am a wizard. They may fight aliens and highly sophisticated technology, but that doesn't mean they won't freak out. I can't handle getting kicked out after the first day on the job after they find out my biggest secret.

 **[Tony]**

Harry is moving in today! This is going to be so awesome. I should pick a dish for him to make the first night, or maybe I should just let him choose because he seems to know what I am the mood for even when I don't. I wish I had that ability, it seems pretty useful. Almost like magic, except that would be absurd. I am the rational scientist here that says there is no such thing as magic, just unexplainable science.

Anyways, I had the floor above the kitchen cleaned and stocked up on all the necessities a baby should need. I know Harry probably has the ability to do it, but I needed something to do so I baby proofed the whole floor and stocked up on food and diapers and all the other stuff. Technically I had Pepper do all the shopping and I built everything that didn't need to be bought.

I'm kind of anxious and nervous about having someone not really known living in the tower, but having him here is good for the team. Health wise that is, having a personal chef at the tower will make keeping a low profile easier while having fresh cooked meals daily. One concern I have is that Harry and Teddy are now potential targets with our enemies. Harry may be healthy and show some well toned muscles, but I doubt he has ever had to fight any enemies like we have encountered.

We'll just have to see where this partnership will lead. It's way too soon to be deciding if he will fit in at the tower before we even had a chance to really live with him. It must be difficult for him too, living in a big group setting when he is most likely use to living with just Teddy as a companion.

I paced the living room and stopped by the bar for a drink when I had a brilliant idea pop into my head. Why don't I just go pick up Harry and Teddy so they don't have to call a cab or walk all the way here. Then I can make sure he has everything and knows how to get to his floor in the tower and the room set up for Teddy.

"I'm a genius." I looked out the bay window near the bar gave a small smirk to myself and then fled to the elevator. I told J to take me down to my private garage and I grabbed my keys to my Aston Martin Virage Volante I sped through traffic towards Harry's cottage. Maybe I should tell Harry I am coming.

"J? Call Harry and tell him I am on my way to pick them up."

"Already done sir."

I was just pulling up to the cottage when I noticed the trunk of the taxi was open along with the front door. "Damn! I almost missed him. I'll just hand the taxi driver some money and move all Harry's stuff to my car.

 **Sorry for the horrible ending of this chapter and the length is lacking. I know I have been trying to make them longer, but I just can't seem to extend it. Maybe I should combine two chapters into one. That might work for length. Anyways, please follow and review my story. Thanks for the continued support of this story.**


	10. Chapter 10: A New Place, A New Adventure

**Chapter 10: A New Place, A New Adventure**

 **Whooo! Next chapter up and you didn't even have to wait that long. Thanks for the support and the large number of reviews made my day when I went to read them. You guys rock and I wanted to write the next chapter as soon as I read the reviews. Sorry to the people who just started to read the story. I need to fix the previous chapters, and if you were wondering I kept Dobby alive at first, but after a while I wanted to keep up with the story line (some requested I use Kreacher and not Dobby), so in this Dobby is not alive in this story. If you have any suggestions about a story I should write please let me know. I am currently writing a Batman spider-man one called Escape. Thank you and enjoy!**

 **[Harry]**

I was packed and ready, I called for a taxi. I think it would look suspicious if I showed up with a suitcase of shrunken items and when you look in the room there is so much more than I brought with me. So I had to disassemble all of Teddy's things. That includes his high chair, his crib, and his play pen. And if I am going in a taxi, then that also means I have to pick up Teddy's car seat and put away his stroller.

"Uh!" I ran my hand through my mussed up hair and sighed looking out the window in wait for the taxi to arrive. There are so many hassles with living in the muggle world that could be solved with a wand and a flick of the wrist.

A good 20 minutes later and the taxi pulled up to the front of the cottage.

 _Beep! Beep Beep!_ The man in the car honked, signaling his arrival.

I opened the front door and he exited his vehicle. He was a tall slender man with a thick beard that extended from his chin about 3 inches. He was dark skinned with slightly graying hair, but looked more of middle eastern descent. I waved to him and he returned it in good nature. I met up with him and told him I may need some help loading the trunk of his car. He agreed to help and I went back inside to begin pulling out all the baby furniture I dismantled.

I was just pulling out the last of the furniture, the large baby crib, when I heard a car pulling up to a stop in front of the cottage. In curiosity I exited the living room and headed to the front door window to see who it was. What I saw surprised me, it was totally unexpected. Tony Stark, my boss starting tomorrow, is standing out front talking to the driver. No I am really curious, what is he doing here?

I run back into the living room and grab Teddy from the blanket I placed on the floor for him to roll around on. I opened the front door and walked down to where the cars are.

"Hello Mr. Stark, how can I help you?"

"Well, for starters, you can tell this nice man to unload your belongings and place them in my car. Please call me Tony and he doesn't believe me when I say I am here to help you move in."

"It's not necessary Mr. - I mean Tony, I am perfectly okay with taking a taxi with all my belongings to the tower."

I turned to the driver. "Mr. Abdi, thank you for your help. He is actually the place I am moving to for work, he is my new boss."

"Oh you're welcome, Mr. Potter."

I walked over to Tony and handed him Teddy, who really didn't mind and began playing with Tony's face. With a look of shock Tony sputtered out "why?"

"Because I need you to watch him while I get some more of my stuff to put in the car. I will be taking this taxi because most of the stuff is already in the trunk. I will meet you back at the tower and you can help me unload."

Before he can reply I spin on my heel and walk back into the cottage to drag out the rest of the stuff. I would have had Tony go in and bring out the stuff, but I didn't think it would sit well for him to see all the moving photos and Kreacher tidying up the bedrooms and the living room.

After finally dragging out my suitcase filled with clothes and the crib pieces. I locked up the cottage and whispered the password to activate the wards. Mr. Abdi helped load the rest of the things and I went to retrieve Teddy from Tony's car. He must have gotten bored and went to sit in his car while Teddy was in his lap grabbing the steering wheel.

I grabbed my phone and opened the camera application. This sight was too good to pass up. I snapped a quick picture and stashed my phone away before Tony could turn around. I went up to Tony and thanked him before pulling Teddy out of his arms .

"Meet you back at the tower Tony!" I got in the taxi before I could hear his reply.

 **[Tony]**

 _Click!_ _*camera sound*_

It sounded like a camera. I snapped my head up and turned to my left, but I didn't see anything. I turned to my right and I see Harry walking up to me with a grin plastered to his face. So it must have been him. I wonder why? Then I look down at Teddy sitting in my lap babbling and playing with the steering wheel. I guess it was a cute sight to see. I would have taken the picture if I was in Harry's position.

This little guy is really growing on me, I might actually want kids of my own. Harry walked up to me and took Teddy with a quick thank you. He yelled a quick "Meet you back at the tower Tony," before I could reply and sped off in his taxi.

We'll see who gets there first. "JARVIS? Could you route the quickest way home and make sure I arrive before Harry does?"

"Right away, sir. Take the next left and proceed for 4 miles before making another left followed by a right turn. After you proceed straight and you will arrive at the tower in approximately 20 minutes. Harry's taxi driver will most likely be slower and be stuck in traffic at some point on the main roads."

"Thanks J."

I pulled into my private car garage towards the back of the tower and headed to the front lobby. I arrived just in time to see Steve walk out of the elevator and walk towards the front doors. That's when I notice Harry is paying the cab driver and there is just a stroller on the sidewalk with Teddy in his arms.

By this point, I am super puzzled. How did he get here before me and get all the items unpacked from the trunk of the taxi and onto his floor of the tower? I was sure I would arrive first even with his 5 minute head start by leaving me at a loss of words in front of his cottage.

That taxi driver must have a secret route to getting around the city and make it back before me. It's a crazy thought cause I have a super fast car and I like to speed through the streets and all. Well I guess I better greet Harry and head up to Harry's floor.

 **[Harry]**

I chuckled to myself as I got out of the Taxi cab. Poor Tony thinking he could get here before me. What he didn't know, my little secret, is that the cab I called was a magical cab. It's like the night bus, but taxis are more useful here. They know when you are in need of help.

When I arrived I noticed Steve waiting for me, I think that JARVIS notified the team of my arrival. He waited by the the front lobby doors dressed in a plain white T-shirt, a pair of tan Khaki pants, and gray Nike runners. I picked Teddy out of his car seat and greeted Steve as he walked up to me.

"Let me help you with your things." Steve picked up the crib and my suitcase with ease and headed to the elevator.

"Thank you!" I called before he completely disappeared through the lobby doors.

I grabbed Teddy's car seat and his diaper bag before heading up into the tower. The only thing that was really left was the stroller and the occasional toy of Teddy's.

I turned to the cab driver thanked him and handed him the fare. When I turned around I found Steve walking back out with a trailing Tony looking confused.

"Hi Tony." I said with a smile and Steve went for the stroller. "Thank you Steve."

"My pleasure, Harry. I will see you up on the common floor." He headed through the door and I was left alone with Teddy and Tony with an expression of restraint.

"Just say it Tony, I know what you want to ask."

"Okay. How did you get here so fast and way before me?"

I smiled at his puzzlement. "Magic." I said this and headed for the doors, leaving Tony with a questionable expression plastered on his face.

I don't know what would lead me to say that outright, but I found that unlikely reasonings like saying it was magic that occurred would cause them to think that I was joking with them. I could have just as easily told him that my driver had special secret routes he used, but that wasn't a complete truth.

 **[Tony]**

Man this kid is secretive and puzzling. He seems like a nice young man with an amazing ability to cook amazing food. Why couldn't he just give a true answer, what exactly was he hiding?

 _Honk! Honk! Honk!_

That car honing shook me out of my pondering. I looked around and realized I was still standing on my sidewalk looking like a statue. I spun around and headed through the doors.

"JARVIS! Why didn't you tell me as soon as Harry arrived at the tower before me? I thought we were going to make it before him?"

"Sorry Sir. He just appeared out of nowhere, and I thought that for the safety of everyone I would let you find out for yourself and not have the people on the street suffer at your extreme speeding when I told you. I was merely sparing accidents from happening."

"Whatever J, I might just have to reprogram you now." I mumbled aggressively and a little put out by my AI as I headed to the main floor of the tower.

I arrived at the main floor to see everyone getting to know Teddy. Natasha was lounging on the couch with a magazine lazily splayed out over one knee while the other was tucked under her butt. Clint was perched, squatting, on the bar stool at the bar near the bay window. Steve was at the table conversing with Harry while Teddy giggled at the two assassins on the other end of the room. I took a quick survey of the room and realized that Bruce wasn't anywhere to be seen. He must be staying clear of the little one and holed himself in his lab.

I better get him to come greet our new house guests. He has enough control over the other guy to not hurt anyone in the tower.

Getting to the lab floors I knocked on the door, but there was no answer.

"Bruce! I am coming in whether you open the door or not."

Still no reply, so I override the passcode on the automatic lock and let myself into his lab. What I saw was not something I expected. I tired pale looking Bruce was leant over his work table, glasses askew and eyes closed. I thought that he didn't here me because he was listening to some classical music as he was working on curing his big green problem.

I walked over to him and tapped his shoulder "Bruce." He jerked out of his chair so I quickly I didn't have time to move back before he knocked into me and we both fell back onto the floor. I looked to Bruce and notice his quick heaving breathing.

"I didn't mean to startle you Bruce, is everything okay?"

"Ye-yeah everything is okay."

"You don't seem okay, do you want to tell me about whatever that was just now?"

"I haven't been sleeping well because I keep thinking that now there is a child in the tower, the other guy will come out more and end up hurting Teddy."

"You know that isn't going to happen, right? Anyways, Harry and Teddy are on the main floor and it would be rude if you didn't go say hello and welcome him to the tower."

"Yeah, you're right. It would be rude of me. Okay, lets down there."

We headed out of the lab and reached the main floor in record time. Every turned towards us when we arrived.

Harry looked up from his conversation with Steve. "Hello Dr. Banner, how are you doing today?"

"I'm doing well, Harry, thank you."

"Would you like to come say hello to Teddy?"

"Sure." Bruce walked over hesitantly at first.

"Hi Teddy, I am Bruce." Teddy looked up and Bruce and broke into a huge grin before making grabbing motions with his hands and leaning towards Bruce.

"Is it alright if I hold him Harry?"

"Of course Bruce! Teddy is a very good judge of character and he usually doesn't like many people, so when he gets like this I don't stop him."

Bruce picked him up and a sense of calm brushed across him. His face relaxed and he held Teddy firmly, afraid of dropping him.

Teddy giggled cutely before looking into the eyes of Bruce and saying "big" and snuggling up into Bruce's neck. Bruce stood still in shock. How could Teddy know, and not be scared of him? Most children would have screamed and run away by now. This is truly an odd family we have picked up. Well I guess it's a new adventure for all of us now that we have new additions to the tower.

 **Yay! Another chapter done. This might be the longest chapter I have written, with over 2000 words. I think I am getting better at writing more. Thanks for all the awesome reviews, it really means a lot to me. I hope to write another chapter by the end of this week or the beginning of the next. School has started and I already have quizzes to take. Hope you enjoyed the chapter! Please review.**


	11. Chapter 11:Trouble Comes in Large Packag

**Chapter 11: Trouble Comes in Large Packages**

 **Wow the reviews I got right after posting the last chapter was amazing and made me really happy. I was in such a good mood that I started writing the next chapter as soon as I got home from school. I should have been studying, but I just couldn't help myself. I had an idea hit me like a freight train and my mind just went on giving me awesome scenarios for the next chapter. Thank you everyone. Enjoy!**

 **[Harry]**

It has been 2 months since I moved in and I have settled in quite nicely. I still don't know the team that well, but I am getting there. Teddy has really enjoyed his time here with all of Tony's worker robots wheeling around on almost every floor that I have been to. Teddy has also taken a real liking to Dr. Banner. It's currently 7 in the morning and I am not sure what will be at breakfast today. Yesterday was waffles with sausages. Today should maybe be spinach mushroom omelettes with salsa and some melon. That sounds appetizing.

I look out of the kitchen door I had stoppered open so I could keep an eye on a playing Teddy while I cooked. I would of had him in the kitchen with me, but he is still young to be around hot stoves and sharp knives.

 _Atchooo! Atchooo! Atchooooooo! *sniffles*_

I was surprised Teddy hasn't sneezed this much before. I walked over to him after turning off the stove and placing the knife down on the cutting board.

I picked him up. "Are you okay Teddy?" He just looked up at me with sad glazed over eyes and wobbled his bottom lip. He was about to cry, I just knew it. "Aw baby, don't cry." I checked his forehead with the back of my hand and winced when he felt extremely warm. This isn't good, he isn't feeling well and I don't know what to do. I looked Teddy and rocked him slightly back and forth to calm him down. At this moment Bruce walked in and sat down with a newspaper and a cup of coffee.

"Bruce? I know you aren't a medical doctor, but would you mind checking on Teddy? His head is warm and his eyes are glassy. I-I don't know what to do. I've never dealt with this before." I was so out of my depth here, I pretty much whined and begged Bruce to help me.

"Sure Harry, let me get my bag of supplies. I've had my fair share of looking at sick children in third world countries before coming here." Bruce left and quickly returned with his bag.

I sat down on the couch by the fireplace on the west side of the room and Bruce followed with a chair to sit right on front of me and Teddy. I sat Teddy down on my lap facing Bruce. Bruce pulled out a stethoscope and a blood pressure cuff and check Teddy over. I was anxious and I think Bruce could tell; I looked up from Teddy's hair and he gave a small smile towards me and then continuing to check Teddy over. After having Teddy's temperature checked, Bruce looked a little worried, but not too bad.

"Teddy has a fever, it's only at 100.1° right now, but we definitely should keep an eye on him. He should be fine, I think it is just a case of the common cold."

"Oh, that's a relief. I guess you can tell I am new at this by the way I freaked out at you about Teddy."

"Most parents do, it's alright Harry. I can completely understand the helpless feeling. If you want to finish up breakfast I wouldn't mind looking after Teddy until you are done and it is time to eat."

"You're a godsend Bruce, thank you for everything. Well I guess I better get back to cracking eggs." I handed Teddy over and watched him snuggle up to Bruce like he was a large Teddy bear.

Teddy found a new snuggle buddy for the time being, I smiled to myself and started slicing the mushrooms and rinsing the spinach. I poured the eggs in the pan and let them cook before adding the vegetables. I did that a few more time until I made enough for everyone. I quickly grabbed the ripe melon out of the refrigerator and made quick work of slicing and distribution to each plate evenly. I gave clint and Bruce slightly larger portions because they seem to eat a lot more than the others.

As soon as I finished I noticed and increase in chatter outside. I didn't notice that everyone was already up and sitting at the table waiting for breakfast. I grabbed the large plates filled with food and placed them on the serving tray. I lifted it onto my shoulder and headed to the dining table. The conversations quieted down when they noticed I brought the food out. Bruce was sitting at the table cradling Teddy to him as he was turned in conversation with Tony about some arc whatever. I passed out all the plates of food and went back into the kitchen for the cups of coffee in special cups for each person. I also refilled Bruce's empty cup. After I finished serving I went to Bruce and picked up Teddy so that he could enjoy his breakfast.

Teddy complained at the movement, but noticing the familiar arms of mine he quieted down and I made my way to look out the window. With all the commotion this morning of making breakfast and freaking out over Teddy's temperature I didn't notice the storm clouds rolling in and the flashes of lightening littering the sky. It may have rained a lot in England, but having been here for a while I missed the gloomy looking weather. I actually love this kind of weather, I love the rain and the thunder storms.

 _Boom! Crack!_

Teddy jumped startled at the sounds and began wailing. I may like the storms, but he sure doesn't. They frighten him and normally I would just put a silencing charm around him so he could sleep peacefully, but surrounded by muggles doesn't make that possible. I rock him back and forth cooing sweet nothings in his ear in hopes that he will calm down.

 _Thud. Thud. Boom!_

"J, what happening out there?"

Then all of a sudden there was a thud and a crash from up above and the whole team stood from their chairs and headed to the stairwell to go check what the noise was. What we weren't expecting was a tall broad shouldered blond man in a red cape to come whooshing out of the elevator with a large hammer in hand. At least I wasn't expecting it. The team seemed to visibly relax when they realized who it was.

"Seriously Point Break, you need to stop making holes in my tower."

"My apologies Man of Iron!" The man boomed from where he stood and Teddy began wailing again. This was not good because then all eyes were on us and I started to shrink back from everyone.

The blond man walked forward in observation before startling me by bending down to one knee and bowing his head. "My apologies Lord Potter-Black, I did not mean to upset the young one."

"That is quite alright, umm…"

"Thor Odinson."

"THE Thor Odinson? As in Thor from Asgard?"

"Yes! The one and only." He smiled towards me and I noticed Teddy finally calmed down.

"Um… How do you know of me? Not that I am not honored that the a god from Asgard recognizes me, but I have only learned of Asgard as myth. And I'd prefer to be called Harry."

"My people are very real Lord- I mean Harry, I assure you. As for knowing who you are, I am pleased to say that the tales of your valiance in the war were an utmost compelling tale told throughout our realm. It is a great honor to meet a hero like you."

"Well if you don't mind I think I will take my leave until lunch. Good day everyone." I made a quick getaway to the elevator. I hope I don't have to worry about Thor telling them about me and what I can do. I might have to leave again. They may have accepted me despite my upbringing, but I am not sure that I could say the same when they find out I have magic.

 **[Thor]**

The warrior is quite strange. I did not mean to upset him so. I was puzzled by his reaction, why does he associate himself with the Avengers if he does not let show his great warrior abilities and magic? I voiced my concern to the team.

"Hello friends! How are thee? Did I say something wrong to make him run away like that?"

"Thor, what did you mean when you called him Lord-Potter Black and then kneeled in front of him." The ever serious Captain spoke up from his spot by the couches.

"Did he not tell you of his past? His bravery and heroics? He is a true warrior we should all look up to. What is he doing here if you do not know his story?"

"Well Point Break, while you have been gone we decided that since we will all be lining in the tower that we should have a personal chef so we can minimize our outings into public. Harry is our chef that we unanimously agreed to hire after his amazing interview night."

"No! Thor stated, outraged at the notion. He should not be here doing chores like that. He is a great hero that deserves to be treated so"

"Well we didn't know that he was a hero when he applied for the position, he was very nervous that we wouldn't choose him. I don't get why you keep saying he is a hero of a war we know nothing about,"

"I am sorry Tony, but that is a story for Harry to share with you. I only brought it up because I thought that was the reason of his presence at the tower. Just understand that he is a strong trustworthy individual you will be happy to have on your side when battle breaks out."

 **[Tony]**

Okay, so this has to be the weirdest morning or all mornings. Thor shows up out the blue, more like out of the storm and he addresses Harry like he is royalty. This is so strange and I have so many questions I want to ask right now. I think I need a drink before I call Pepper and tell her I need her home now.

I head to the bar by the bay window overlooking the city. The storm has gone away. Its now a cloudless sunny day, not a sign telling that Thor made a dramatic entrance from the sky.

I slid my phone from my pocket and dialed Pepper's number.

"Hello? Tony? Why are you calling?"

"I need you to be home so we can talk about things and oh yeah, Thor is back."

"I have meeting until noon, can we talk after then?"

"I guess we can, I'll just lock myself in my lab until you get back. Bye Pepper."

"Bye Tony, see you at lunch."

 **[Bruce]**

I felt bad that Harry has to go through so much. He has Teddy to worry about right now and having the pressure of Thor's return must have thrown him way off course. I think I should go check on both of them to see how they are doing.

I knocked on Harry's door and waited for an answer, but none came. "JARVIS, Is Harry in his room?"

"No sir, Harry is currently sitting with Teddy on the floor of the sparring room. He seems to be in a small amount of distress."

"Thank you JARVIS, I will go check on them." I headed to the elevator and JARVIS took me to the sparring room. In the far left corner of the room Harry was curled around Teddy quietly sobbing.

"Harry, are you alright? I thought I would come check up on Teddy and while I am at it I thought I would check to see how you are doing?"

"I am alright, I guess. I moved here to start over and then Thor showed up and I have all these memories flooding back into my mind. They aren't very good memories. I am also entitled secrets that are just not sharable, but that went out the window as well."

"Well I am sorry about Thor, he can be very forward with his words and he is use to greeting socializing with heroes like him. How about I take Teddy and give him a check over?"

"That would be great, thank you Bruce."

"Not a problem Harry." I went about my business check Teddy over and at one point he snuggled up to me again when I was checking his breathing through his back with the stethoscope. "He seems to be getting better, his fever went down to 99°. This is the quickest I've seen a child get over the common cold. He is one health child with a great immune system."

"Thanks, I guess I over reacted a bit. You can never be too sure when it comes to a child. Do you happen to know what the time is Bruce?"

I looked to my watch, "It is currently 10:30 am."

"I should probably head to the kitchen to prepare lunch. Any idea what we should have?"

"Maybe we should have pizza, and make a lot of it because Thor can eat a lot."

"That sounds like a great idea Bruce, I'll go get started on thawing the dough I made earlier this week. Good thing I planned ahead and made a lot. Oh, also if you don't mind could you watch Teddy while I cook, and be in sight so I don't worry?"

"No problem Harry, lets get going." I stood up with Teddy in my arms and I help a hand out to help Harry off of the floor."

This is going to be a crazy week.

 **I was so inspired to write from the reviews that I pretty much started writing as soon as I got home from school. Hope you like this new chapter. Two in one day seems like a record for me. You are going to have to wait until next week or this weekend for another update.**


	12. Chapter 12: Truth Be Told

Chapter 12: Truth Be Told

I have a poll up, please go answer it. Thanks for all the awesome reviews I got for the last two chapters. I hope you enjoy this chapter and the next one will be a surprise. Hope everyone had a good labor day weekend. I am so excited because I am starting a piano course this week. I am not too proud of this chapter, I'm not sure I like the ending, but I think it is longer than it was going to be. Enjoy the story!

[Harry]

Life has been so hectic lately. When Thor showed up and spoke to me as a decorated hero and even knelt in front of me, that was a big surprise. I did appreciate his gesture of not telling my secret to the whole group. I would prefer to do it on my own terms when I am comfortable telling. I think that day has come. It's been a week and I think I have put it off long enough. I will do it today at lunch after I take Teddy to daycare. I don't want him around just incase things go bad and I have to leave in a flash, or a pop.

I made my way to the kitchen with Teddy in tow. I placed him in his high chair and gave him some soft cereal to eat while I prepared breakfast for the team. "What should we make today Teddy?" Teddy looked up when I called his name and tilted his head to the side all cutely. A second later he grabbed some more cereal, turned away and stuffed his face. "I guess I figure something out.

"Do you think they would eat Eggs Benedict?" So far they haven't listed anything they wouldn't eat and Eggs Benedict isn't anything foreign they might shy from. I guess that is what we will have for breakfast today. I better start whipping up the hollandaise sauce. I have an hour before breakfast begins at 8:30.

I grabbed a pot and began making the sauce, it is important that I don't burn it. When it was finished I went to the storage pantry by the oven and grabbed a double cupcake pan. I set the oven and set for 350° and went over to the island counter. I set the cupcake pan down and grabbed the pam spray oil. I gave the pan a quick thorough spray and began cracking eggs into each cup, then I placed it into the oven. The quickest way to get all the eggs cooked in time is to bake them together. I grabbed the bakery fresh English muffins off the counter and began slicing them into halves. I grabbed a griddle top from the bottom cabinet below the island and put it on the side stove burner. I brushed each half with melted butter and placed it on the hot griddle until they were golden brown on each side. I placed them on a cooling rack and grabbed the eggs out of the oven. I went over to the refrigerator and pulled out the package of sliced Canadian bacon from the deli shop down the street.

After all the ingredients were cooked I took a large baking tray and arranged the bread in pairs. I placed the Canadian bacon on each slice of bread then laid a baked egg on top of each. I lastly drizzled a good helping of hollandaise sauce on each and placed two on each Avengers' plate. When that was finished I put all the extras on a serving tray and brought everything out to the dining table.

Leaving the kitchen I noticed everyone was already sitting at the dining table with a coffee cup in hand except Thor. Thor held a sugary treat, I think it is called a Pop Tart, and he looked in heaven after each bite he took.

"Hello everyone, today we will be having Eggs Benedict. The extras will be at the center of the table, please help yourself. " I left and went back into the kitchen to grab Teddy. I headed back into the dining room where Clint and Thor were already grabbing seconds off the center tray. They turned their heads when they heard me re-enter. "Um… if you will be here I would like to talk to you all after lunch about the important matter I avoided last week. I will be back to clean up in an hour or so, I want to take Teddy to Daycare for the afternoon so he can see his friends. Okay, bye everyone." I left for the elevator and headed up to my room. I grabbed Teddy's Daycare bag, stroller, my phone, and wallet and headed out of the building.

I still don't know what I am going to say to everyone. Being so afraid of what they would think about me having magic that I have all my things packed and ready to go if I need to. I walked out of the lobby and placed Teddy into his stroller before heading to the Hestia's Lil' Tykes Club.

[Tony]

Well, he left in a rush. I guess we have been pushing him to tell us about his secret and why he is so known by Thor, an Asgardian. He looks pretty unsure of himself, but I hope he lets it all out after lunch. At least that is what I hope he will be telling us after lunch and not that he will be quitting, I told Pepper after the incident with Thor's arrival that we wouldn't kick him out even when he told us his big secret.

Maybe we can help him relax and get comfortable telling us. "Hey, Steve? Would you help me clear these dishes away and maybe clean and store them?"

"Why? Isn't that what Harry was going to do?"

"I thought it would be a good idea to help clear out some of his workload so he can focus on lunch and what he has to talk to us about. He seemed pretty tense when he rushed out earlier."

"I guess it wouldn't be any trouble to help him out. You will be helping, won't you?"

"Of course I will, I suggested it. Now lets get going."

It took us an hour and half to get everything cleaned packed and dried. We were just leaving the kitchen when the elevator dinged and out stepped Harry. He was a little surprised to see us because he literally jumped and left his mouth hanging open.

"Hi Harry," Both Steve and I said at the same time.

"What were you doing in there? Were you looking for more food?"

"No we were helping you out by cleaning up after ourselves."

His mouth hung open and he was opening and closing it like a fish out of water. He was obviously speechless at the notion that we would do such a thing.

"Uh...umm… thank you guys for doing that, but you really didn't need to. It is my job to cook and clean what I use."

"It's alright Harry, Tony thought it would ease your mind for later and I helped. Now you can focus on lunch and whatever you want to talk to us about. For now you can take a little break and we will see you at lunch."

"Thank you Steve, Tony. I will just go to my room then. See you at lunch."

[Harry]

That was so kind of them, but I'm freaking out right now. I have no idea what to do. I just make a simple lunch today and get through the talk quickly. I didn't want to tell them yet, but it seems trouble still follows me everywhere I go. A fact I haven't even really acknowledged myself is that at the end of the battle I saw death and death told me that I was its master. I was death's master because I managed to get all three items; it wasn't even intentional. I was just trying to do the right thing. I wasn't worried about the title at the time, I had Teddy to care for and plans of moving to live a normal life to think about.

I was so lost in thought that I didn't notice an hour passed by and I needed to head down to the kitchen to prepare lunch. Maybe I will eat a little something before making the team lunch so I have more time to think about how I will tell them everything. I wish I didn't have to do this, you pushed my hand Thor with your presence.

I got up from my bed and headed to the elevator, I guess if I tell them I won't have to hide who I am and Teddy can be free to use his metamorphmagus abilities in the tower. But I like the enchantment on him, he can still use his abilities and I can see it, but the team can't; maybe Thor can because he has some magic.I better get back to task. The elevator dinged, signaling that I have arrived at the dining floor. I'll grab a quick snack and then get cracking on lunch.

Lunch time rolled around all too quickly and so did the end of it. I'm still not sure where to start. I cleared to table of all the dishes and came back out to address the team.

"Hi guys, thanks for taking the time to meet and talk with me. I did promise to talk to you about what happened last week, but I have no idea where to start. It is not a pleasant story for me and it brings up bad memories. I will tell you all the important things, please do not interrupt me, this is hard enough. I guess I will just start at the beginning, you know some of that already."

"Okay. I was born to James and Lily Potter on July 31st, 1994. When I was 15 months old my parents were murdered and I was whisked away by someone my parents knew. I was given the cupboard under the stairs as my room for the first 11 years. When I was 11, I received a letter from a boarding school of sorts. I was saved from my relatives by a giant man and he told me was that I was a wizard just like my parents and that I needed to attend this school. I couldn't believe it, I just wanted to be normal, but I got supernatural. I ended up going to that school battling trolls and the dark lord that killed my parents for 6 years and then we had our final battle. Many people died, I was one of them. I came back to life because the dark lord really only killed part of himself that was inside my head. I ended up killing the dark lord and a lot of his followers. By the looks on your faces you don't believe me, maybe this will change your mind."

I turned my head and surveyed the room. I spotted a mini side table near the couches. I spoke softly the spell and swished my wand. The table became a dog and it began running in circles barking. Everyone was staring shocked at me. I was about to speak again when clint slammed his chair back and set hard eyes on me. I swished my hand and with whispered words I changed the dog back to a table.

Cint pulled his bow out of nowhere and pointed an arrow in my direction. "We don't need you here Harry, you and you magic," he said in a sneering death glare. "We have had enough to deal with when Loki came here and used magic. He possessed me and I can't leave it to chance and have you do the same. I want you gone and to never come back . I don't care what the others say, I'll have our government track you down. Now get out!"

I was trying so hard not to lash out with my magic, it would just prove his point. I composed myself but pointed a hard glare of my own at Clint. "Fine, I will leave." I apparated out of the room before everyone else could say anything. I went up to my room shrunk all my things and put them in my suitcase before I apparated to my cottage on the outside of town. I can't believe that just happened. Clint was so harsh to me and he hated magic just like my relatives. He may have had a good reason to because I have heard of Loki's endeavor in this world. Arriving back at the cottage I pulled out all my things from my pockets and threw myself on the bed. I need time to think about all that happened in the last 10 minutes. I told Kreacher to wake me up before it was time to pick up Teddy at 5. I laid on my back and sorted through my memories before drifting off to sleep.

"Master Harry! Master Harry!"

I jerked awake at the second nudge and I thanked Kreacher before he popped out. I was kind of confused as to where I was at first. It looked nothing like the bed I slept on in the tower for the last two months. Then the events of the afternoon came flooding back, things just happened so fast and blew out of proportion, maybe I should have reassured them I was harmless before storing out. Clint should have given me the chance to explain myself first. I turned to the clock and sighed, it was 4pm and I have to get ready to pick up Teddy. How did my life get like this? I better get ready to pick up Teddy. I lazily rolled out of bed and went straight to the bathroom to brush my teeth and shower. When I finished I headed out the door and the sun was beginning to sink lower in the sky. I have enough daylight to walk and pick up Teddy. I grabbed the stroller before locking and warding the cottage and made my way to the Daycare.

After picking up Teddy I didn't think it would be safe to walk back in the dark while I had a child with me, even with magic. Maybe a cab would be a good idea. All of a sudden a cab pulled up. It was Mr. Abdi again. Magical cabs are so much cooler than the night bus.

"Hello Mr. Abdi, thanks for coming."

"Not a problem, I knew you needed one especially with how dark it is getting."

"Please take me to the cottage you picked me up from, I am no longer staying at the tower."

"Okay." Without asking questions he sped off towards the cottage at a quick speed.

Please review the story, it actually does make me update faster, and it is a weekend so I might update sooner this time. I wasn't too happy with this chapter, but an idea struck me and I needed these events to happen to lead into the next chapter. This is a changed version. Lots of people didn't like that fact that Harry was a wimp so I took it out and fixed some mistakes.


	13. Chapter 13: Want You Back

**Chapter 13: Want You Back**

 **Sorry for the long wait, but I hope this chapter is worth it. Thanks for all the reviews for the last chapter, this is the most I have gotten for any chapter I have written. If you haven't noticed yet, I did change that last chapter. To all my wonderful readers that encourage me to keep going on, this chapter is dedicated to your positive feedback. I am super sorry this took so long, I had school stuff catch up with me and tests and papers to write. Please Enjoy!**

 **[Tony]**

"Why the hell would you say that Clint. He isn't anything like Loki, did you even listen to his story? It probably wasn't everything, but if he was like Loki don't you think he would have tried to take us out instead of be our cook and care for a small child? He didn't even really know who we are when he applied for the job. You went too far Clint. He may have magic, but that doesn't mean it's bad. You should have given him a chance to explain and we could have asked him questions. Now he is gone and it is all your fault!"

I was furious, how could Birdbrain do that to Harry. Poor Harry, he must feel awful after he gave up his whole life story and to get that kind of reaction. Did Clint not take into consideration that the man was only 18, he can't be a bad person. Everyone has a dark past. Just because he has magic, doesn't mean he is evil. I need to go find him.

Bruce then walked up to me. " Bruce we need to find Harry and talk to him."

"I know, but maybe right now we should let him cool down and compose his feelings. I don't think he wants to see us right now after what happened today."

"I know." I bent my head down and sighed deeply. I covered my face with my hand and brushed it up through my hair; this has gone horribly. I need a drink and then to lock myself in my lab. I went to the bar grabbed a glass and a bottle and went to my lab to call Pepper. I need her home from her long meetings in D.C.; things just keep blowing out of proportion.

 **[Pepper]**

Not again! I sighed and gathered my things from the conference table. What is with this team? I need to solve this quick because I like Harry, he is such a sweet boy and Teddy is the most adorable thing I have ever laid my eyes on. I went out the door and saw Happy waiting with the car door open. We headed to the jet to fly back to Manhattan.

When I arrived back at the Tower it was almost 8 pm, most of the lights were off, but I noticed that the dining area was occupied. I headed up to that floor to see if maybe Tony let himself out of his lab. I knew it was only wishful thinking when I arrived and I only saw Steve and Bruce deep in conversation sharing a pizza.

I let them be and headed up to Tony's lab, JARVIS let me in and I saw Tony with his headphones on, but not tinkering. I walked closer to see his eyes were closed and his right hand clamped around a screw driver and in his left was one of his newer modeled gauntlets; he said something about working on a new way to carry his suit around. I shook Tony's shoulder and he dropped the screwdriver on the floor while pointing the gauntlet in his hand at me.

"Oh… Hi Pep. When did you get back?" He asked as he rubbed the back of his head and lowered the gauntlet pointed at me.

"Just now actually. I know Steve and Bruce are in the kitchen. Where is Harry and everyone else?"

"They scattered after the events earlier today."

"Do you want to get food and then talk to me about it? I want to know what happened because you were very brief on the phone."

"Yeah, sure. Harry went back to the cottage because when I went up to check on him his stuff was gone."

I sighed turned around knowing that Tony would follow me down to the kitchen. I think I should go check on Harry this week.

 **[Clint]**

Well everyone hates me now. "Stupid magic people and winning people over." I mumbled to myself as I kicked a small rock on the ground. After Harry stormed out after my outburst I lowered my bow and left through the air ducts going floor by floor until I got to my room. I was furious about what happened, I couldn't wait for the mind control to happen again so I yelled at Harry and didn't even regret it at the time. Now everything isn't the same and I don't know if I can forgive Harry for what he is, I know it wasn't rational of me to yell at him for doing nothing, but I couldn't let it slide. I huffed in frustration and headed to SHIELD headquarters.

I headed to the shooting range and fired a bunch of exploding arrows at faceless targets before going down on the punching bags. After about an hour later, I heard the door slide open. I thought it would have been Nat, thought she would chew me out, but when I turned around it was Director Fury.

"Director Fury, what can I do for you?" I stood at attention as he walked closer.

"At ease Barton, I have a mission for you."

He handed me a folder with Classified written across it. I opened the folder and a picture of Harry stared me back in the face. I got angry, I knew there was something off about him.

"Is this some kind of joke Fury? Why do you have a file with Harry's picture in it?"

"You know him?" Fury looked quite shocked to hear that I knew him.

"Of course I know him, he was the chef at the tower? No I am going to ask again, why do you have Harry's picture? He is magical like Loki, I knew he was trouble when he told us what he was."

"Well to answer your question Barton, Harry is a very decorated war Veteran in Britain. He was awarded the Victoria Cross by the Queen herself. I guess you know that he is a Wizard. There is a whole society of them and they work with their government and our to save the world and keep dangerous dark lords from surfacing to the non-magical world. Your mission is to bring Harry in and to protect him because some very bad men are looking for him. Is he still at the tower?"

I was shocked at the news, he actually worked with the government and I yelled at him and told him to leave, how could I be so cruel to him? "No, he isn't at the tower. I yelled at him earlier today about his magic and told him to leave and never come back."

"Barton! You fix this and fix it now or you will have hell to pay if something happens to this kid. Got it?"

"Yes sir, on it." I whipped around and headed for the door to the locker rooms. I showered and changed and headed back to the tower. The guys and Nat are going to have my head for what I did to Harry today. I didn't know the kid was important and now he may be in trouble out on his own with little Teddy and no one to watch his back. My anger dissipated quickly and started beating myself over it. I really need to apologize.

I arrived at the tower and asked JARVIS to round everyone up. We met in the dining room lounge, I was pacing in front of the fireplace with Harry's file clenched tight in my hand. It's my mission, but I need the team to help me get Harry to forgive me and come back to the tower. When everyone gathered around, including Thor, I briefed everyone on what happened while I was at headquarters. There were surprised faces going around, but there were hints of anger directed at me.

"I need your help guys, I know I was wrong, but you don't know how it felt to be mind controlled. I felt trapped in my own body and I divulged secrets that I knew I should have kept hidden." I sunk deeper into the couch going over everything I told them and waited for someone to speak up.

"We will help, but on my terms. I don't think he likes you very much and I for one thing he won't forgive you for a long time. I'm doing this for Harry, not you or SHIELD."

"Thanks Stark, I wasn't expecting anything less."

Now that I got that over with, how will I apologize to Harry. I was a big jerk and he didn't deserve it. I can maybe get over the fact that he is a wizard and just focus on him being a hero warrior or something like that.

"I guess I will see you all in the morning." I hung my head slightly because everyone was looking at me with small angry glares. I really didn't mean to do what I did, but I saw red when magic was mentioned. I didn't regret one word I said until I found out he was known for helping people and not hurting them. I got to my room and grabbed my bow out of its special hiding place before beginning to clean it thoroughly. It's going to be a long night.

 **[Thor]**

Today was pretty eventful. Friend Clint was very harsh to Warrior Harry today. How could words such as those be spilt from his mouth towards Harry? He is a hero and a savior very well-known, I guess maybe not among non-magical Midgardians. After the loud exchange of words after lunch I went out of the tower and flew over to Jane's apartment. I think she should hear of the events that took place.

Jane, the love of my life, was very happy to see me. I was happy to see her too. I told her of the events that transpired during the day and how everyone went their own direction to do whatever they were doing. A few hours passed and Jane's phone rang loud in the living room. It's probably Darcy checking to see how we are doing.

"Hello, Dr. Jane Foster speaking."

"Oh, he's right here, how did you even know he was here?"

"Okay. I will tell him what you said, he will be there as soon as he can."

It was only a one sided question, but I could tell that it wasn't Darcy, but probably friend Tony on the other end of the call. He knew I didn't carry one of those portable call devices, so he probably knew I would be at Jane's and called her.

"Jane, what did he say?"

"He said, and I quote, 'tell Point Break he is needed back at the tower a.s.a.p.' and then he hung up after I told him I would tell you."

It must be important, but no battle because he would have flown and got me myself or rushed the call. I kissed Jane goodbye and flew off of the balcony heading back to the tower.

When I finally arrived back at the tower everyone was awaiting my appearance in the communal area on the dining floor.

"Why have you called for my presence?"

"We have things to discuss Point Break," I noticed Clint when he spoke to me, I gave him a disappointed look far worse than an angry glare. After that he hung his head and told his story of what happened a few hours before he came back to the tower and how Harry is in danger and SHIELD wants him brought in for protection.

"I do not think that Harry needs our protection, he saved the world a few months ago and he has powerful light magic to use against the forces of darkness."

"I need your help guys, I know I was wrong, but you don't know how it felt to be mind controlled. I felt trapped in my own body and I divulged secrets that I knew I should have kept hidden."

Stark spoke up at this. "We will help, but on my terms. I don't think he likes you very much and I for one thing he won't forgive you for a long time. I'm doing this for Harry, not you or SHIELD."

"Thanks Stark, I wasn't expecting anything less."

We adjourned at this point and went to our separate floors. Everyone was tired by now. Tony probably will be in his workshop, I have noticed him not being able to sleep well since the battle happened. Well I better retiree to my own sleeping quarters now. Maybe I can sneak a delicious Pop Tart before I leave, no one seems to be watching. I slip in and out as quickly as possible and head to my own sleeping floor while ungraciously devouring my sugary treat.

 **[Tony]**

Last night was an intense display of emotion for Clint, I'm still angry at him, but if eyepatch really thinks that Harry is in trouble then I need to talk to him and maybe get him back in the tower for protection and I just really miss his cooking. Its way better than any restaurant we go to. I stepped into the elevator and headed to my private garage. I think I will low key it today and spend some time in American Muscle today. I stepped into my hot rod red Mustang Shelby and zipped out of the garage heading south towards Harry's little cottage.

I arrived and it seemed really quiet; maybe he isn't home, maybe he went to Teddy's Day Care. I guess the only way to find out is to go up to the door and knock. I start heading for the door when the next thing I know is I am by my car again and I forgot what I was doing. My brain finally caught up though and I remember that I am here to speak with Harry. He must have some magical barrier around his place. I guess yelling for him wouldn't hurt, if I can't knock them I am going to have to do the next best thing.

"HARRY! HARRY! HARRY!" I screamed at the top of my lungs as best I could considering the piece of metal in the middle of my chest.

Next thing I know I am screaming but there is no sound coming to my ears. I turn from the sky and look up towards where Harry is standing on his front porch staring at me in puzzlement, either at my behavior or why I am standing there screaming.

"Hello Tony, what are you doing here and why are you screaming for me?"

"Hi Harry, I am here to talk to you and I am screaming because you have something there that I can't pass through and makes me forget."

"Oh."

That's it? That's the only answer he can give in reply?

"Really? That's all I get from you?"

"Sorry, the 'oh' was for forgetting to take down the muggle repelling ward. I came home last night and didn't change anything from when I left for the tower a few months ago. You can come up here now, I was just about to make some lunch."

"Oh, yay! I really missed your food Harry." Forgetting about everything that happened at the thought of food I headed into the house.

 **[Harry]**

Today was starting off as a good day. I played a little with Teddy and made breakfast. He threw some toys around before I had to clean up and start on lunch. Today I am feeling like roasted rosemary chicken with mashed potatoes and gravy. I was just grabbing all the ingredients to make lunch when the wards gave a shrill beep signaling activation. I wonder who is outside setting off the alarms. I probably should have taken them down already since I am home.

I went to the door and see Tony screaming my name at the top of his lungs. This guy is going to get me in trouble. I drop the wards and place a silencing charm on Tony. I chuckle to myself at the look of confusion on his face. I release the charm and explain to him what happened. I invited him in and he complied with a huge grin gracing his face. I walked through the door after him and saw him make a beeline for Teddy playing on the floor.

"So, why are you here Tony? What did you want to talk about?"

"I have some good and bad news. which do you want to hear first?"

"Bad."

"Well the bad news is that there is some dangerous man, probably dark lord, after you again and SHIELD wants me and the team to take you to them to keep you safe. I know you don't need it, but just think about doing it for Teddy."

"Okay, Now what's the good news?"

"Well, I don't know if this is considered good news, but Clint feel really terrible about what he did and he is the one that brought the information to us and asked for help. He is really sorry, but we are still mad at him so if you don't want to forgive him that is up to you."

"It may take some time, but I think I will forgive eventually. He was right, it isn't fun having someone control you and your mind. I would know. But I guess he rest easy knowing that I don't really have that capability, so he will be find around me and my magic."

After saying that I headed to the kitchen to complete lunch. I cubed the potatoes earlier so I put those to boil and grabbed rosemary, salt, pepper, and some onion and garlic salt for the chicken breasts. I seasoned the meat on a biking dish and placed it to cook in the oven.

As I was making the gravy Tony walked in carrying Teddy.

"This is a very nice home you have Harry."

"Thank you. It isn't as big as your tower, but it works."

"So will you be coming back to the tower?"

I looked up surprised, I didn't think they would want me back, but I didn't really give them a chance to stop me from leaving.

"I haven't really thought about that yet, I didn't think you would want me back at the tower, and aren't you suppose to be taking me to SHIELD?"

"Of course we want you back, why do you think I came over here to talk to you?"

"My food?"

"That too, but that's beside the point. You and Teddy have grown on us and we want you to come back to the tower. You are a part of the team now."

 _Beep! Beep! Beep!_

"Oh good the chicken is done, now all I need to do is finish up the mashed potatoes and we can eat."

All throughout lunch I was thinking about the family I have come to be a part of at the tower and how I really did miss the band of misfits we made.

"I'll come back."

"What!? Really? You aren't pulling my leg are you?"

"No, of course not. I am sitting over here not even touching you." I gave a smirk towards Tony just to let him know I knew what he meant.

"Oh, that was a good one. You almost got me there for a second."

I chuckled and stood up to clear the plates. With a quick spell I set the kitchen to clean up itself and I took Teddy out of his high chair and headed to the living room.

"Let's relax for a bit Tony. You probably should get back to the tower, you are a busy inventor. I'll let you know when I feel like going back to the tower.'"

"Okay Harry, I will be waiting for your decision.

An hour passed by and Tony had to leave for some trouble in the city. I walked him out set up some protection wards and went to play with Teddy some more. When should I return?


	14. Chapter 14: Sorries

**Chapter 14: Sorries**

 **Thank you all for waiting and understanding how school makes you busy. It might not be as good or as long as the others, but I hope you like it all the same. When I was reading the last chapter I wrote to catch myself up on where I left off I noticed that my last sentence, rather question, could be alluding to when I will return with the next chapter. I kind of laughed to myself at that. Well, anyway, no more waiting necessary because here is the next chapter. Enjoy!**

 **[Harry]**

It has been a week since I saw Tony screaming at the top of his lungs outside of my door. So far, fortunately, there haven't been any threats to me or Teddy. I don't know what to think anymore, was the information SHIELD obtained unreliable? I don't want to have to worry and always be looking over my shoulder; I know that I have magic and powerful ancient runes I found in the Black family library, but I still worry for Teddy. Maybe I should go back, at least to the tower and not SHIELD. I know Teddy misses Bruce, his big green cuddle buddy. I'll give it another week before I contact Tony, I hope I still have my job. I like large scale cooking, it's even better when I have help. To me it is more fun when I think about it as a family thing rather than just a job. I'll floo the American Ministry the next day and see if they have heard about new dark lords rising or any threats against me.

I was just cleaning up when an idea hit me. I should invite Hermione to stay over for the weekend and show her around the city. I know I could use some of her wise advice for the predicament I am in right now. She would love it and I really do miss her a lot. I walked over to the fireplace, threw some floo powder in and stuck my head in calling Hermione's name.

"Hello Hermione, how are you doing?"

"Hello Harry, I am doing well, it is quite busy at the Ministry lately, but how have you adjusted to New York? It is really great to see your face, even it is only in the fireplace."

"I am having a wonderful time, the city is great, but I have run into some trouble with the job I have."

"Tell me everything."

"Okay. How about you come over for the weekend and then we can talk all about it. I have things I want your opinion on."

"Sure Harry, that sounds like a great idea. Also, I talked to Andromeda and she is doing better, but still distraught over their deaths. I'm not sure what to do anymore, I try to take her out, but all she wants to do is stay indoors. I think I am going to give her more time before mentioning a visit over to you in New York. I've got to go Harry, but I will see you on Friday."

"Bye Hermione."

It's going to be really nice to see Hermione and catch up on all things that we haven't been able to tell each other in letters.

 **[Clint]**

It has been a week since Tony went and spoke to Harry about what SHIELD told me. I personally have looked at the intel the Director received, but so far no threat has risen against us or Harry. But we still can't take any chances for them to hit us by surprise. We need Harry to agree to be protected, I feel horrible about what I did and it gets worse each day that passes by and he doesn't come back to the tower or calls for help from SHIELD.

Enough time has passed, right? I think I should go talk to Harry, ask for forgiveness and offer him protection. I don't even need him to forgive me, I just don't want to see him get hurt anymore than he has already been. This is so frustrating, the kid really grew on me from the time he was living at the tower and his food is amazingly good. "Forget this!" I flipped the chair I was sitting on as I scooted away from the desk and headed over to the parking garage. I grabbed the keys to my Harley and raced out onto the street heading to his cottage. This really isn't me, I am usually really great about be patient, especially for all those stakeout missions I am subjected to.

I arrived in no time at all. I took off my helmet and took a deep breath. There isn't anything to worry about, Harry wouldn't do anything magical to me, would he? What am I saying, I will take whatever he gives me because I really need to say sorry and prevent anything bad from happening. I hopped off the bike and walked towards the front door, what I wasn't expecting was hitting something invisible and then realizing I was back at my bike and a headache coming on. That was really weird, what just happened? It must be some house protection; at least I know for sure that Harry has tricks up his sleeve to avoid any trouble coming his way. Sadly, that also means stopping me from apologizing to him in person.

With a big sigh I head back to my bike, mount it and strap my helmet back on. I was just revving my bike about to take off when the front door creaks open and out pops Harry with Teddy cradled in his arms. I quickly dismount while simultaneously removing my helmet. I rush up towards the door, but I find myself back at my bike a second later.

"Please Harry, I have come to apologize. I am really sorry about what I said and did to you. It wasn't right for me to judge you based on past experiences. Besides you aren't from Asgard or what not so I have no reason comparing you to an Asgardian magic-wielder. Can I please come in and talk with you and Teddy?"

Harry waved his hand in an up and down flick and walked back into the house with the front door open. I guess that means if you dare enter, well I came here for a reason and I am going to see that it gets done. I cautiously sidled up to the front door, but nothing strange happened as I touched the first steps of the the front porch area. I walked into the house and I see Harry sitting on a chair facing the door. I walk up beside the large couch and stand there awkwardly waiting for him to acknowledge my presence. Without saying a word he motions for me to take a seat and I do so. I twiddle with my thumbs for a minute before breaking the silence.

"Thank you for letting me come in and explain and apologize. I am really sorry for what I did. It wasn't right of me, but I didn't even really know how to react to news like that especially after what happened a few months ago. I was given the mission by SHIELD to find and protect you from potential threats rising against you. Obviously you are very well equipped in protecting yourself as you have magic, but it's my job to get you to safety. Will you please say something?"

"No."

"What do you mean by 'no'?"

"I won't go to SHIELD for protection, but I will go back to the tower. As for your apology, I have considered the events that happened last week and I am willing to forgive your rash action on one condition."

"Okay. What is your condition?"

"I have been mind controlled and it isn't a fun thing to experience. But that doesn't make magic bad, just the person using it. So my proposition to you, Clint, is that you experience the power of magic with me until you understand the good that can come from it. It may even help your fear to lesson after your time with Loki. I would like to show you how I like to fly."

"I guess that is only fair. I'll do it, but I can't promise I won't freak out on you."

"How about we go now? You aren't busy are you? Teddy loves flying."

"Sure."

"Well, okay then, get up and head towards to back of the cottage. I will meet you there as soon as I strap Teddy to my front."

I headed through the kitchen and down the hallway to the back door. I waited about two minutes and Harry comes out with Teddy all swaddled up and a odd shaped broom in his hand. I stare wide-eyed at him and he just smiles mischievously at me before mounting the broom and motioning for me to do the same.

As soon as I was mounted on the broom behind him, Harry kicked off and we were slowly rising into the air. When we reached about 10 feet in the air, Harry flicked his wrist and murmured a word before speeding up towards the clouds and going faster. I was so startled that I grabbed Harry's shoulders and didn't let go. I could hear Teddy giggling over the rush of the wind in our faces and past our ears. When I finally relaxed and enjoyed the view, I realized I have been missing out by only flying the Quinjet. I was so exhilarated I couldn't help but let out a "Woohoo!"

"I have to admit this is amazing, Harry. Thank you for this. I do have a question for you, though." What and why did you whisper before we took off faster?"

"I whispered a cloaking spell so we wouldn't be seen by everyone down below."

"Oh. That would come in handy during missions Natasha and I do every once and awhile."

"See. Magic isn't bad, there is some fun to it. This is my favorite thing to do. It helps me forget or relax when problems seem too great."

By now the sun was growing lower in the sky, Harry started turning around and descending until reaching the backyard again. I look over at Teddy, as I am dismounting I notice that he had fallen asleep at some point on our flight with a thumb in his mouth and soft snores passing through his lips. I snort at the sight of how cute he looks and follow Harry into the cottage to the living room. Harry places Teddy in his sleeper and heads to the kitchen to start dinner. Before walking through the door to the kitchen he half turns and looks at me.

"You might as well stay and help with dinner."

I smile and give him a mock salute before following him into the kitchen.

Dinner was an awkward affair to say the least. We couldn't really hold a conversation, but one thing I really wanted to know was when he would be coming back to the tower.

"So Harry, when will you be joining us back at the tower?"

"Well I would go sooner, but I invited a really good friend over from Britain to spend the weekend here in New York. So I would say about Monday or Tuesday next week, but don't wait on me. I will be in when I can."

"Okay. We haven't ventured into your room and we haven't used the large kitchen in hoes of your return. Everything should be the way you left it. Thank you for dinner Harry, it was amazing as always. I better get going back to the tower. Hopefully I will see you before next week."

With that said, Harry walked me to the door. I mounted my bike, put my helmet on and then waved goodbye to Harry as I zoomed out of the neighborhood. Today turned out better that I thought. Did Harry really mean it about forgiving me or was he just playing me? He doesn't seem to be the- stope it right there Barton. You had a great time today, interacted with magic without any casualties or mind control. You will not ruin it with bad thoughts.

Cutting off my inner scolding. I arrived at the tower garage and parked my Harley into its designated space and went up the elevator to my room. When I got there Nat was waiting for me on the bed with a knowing look in her eyes.

"It went well with Harry, no bruises and he even accepted my apology." I won't mention the extracurricular activities we participated in, such as flying, right now. Knowing Nat she would eventually find out, but I just want it kept between me, Harry, and Teddy for right now. I am slowly adapting to the whole magic thing, that just might be because Harry is just a kid and I have a duty to protect him from oncoming threats.

"I'm going to shoot some arrows. Have a good night Nat." With that I left Nat standing there and I headed to the shooting range floor.

 **Please** **Review this chapter. I am glad to be back into writing. I will admit I had some trouble writing this. This is unbetaed because my betas have left me due to school and other stuff, so if you find a mistake of inconsistency (its been a while since I have read any of the previous chapters) please let me know and I will try to fix it as soon as possible. Thank you!**


	15. Chapter 15: Weekend In

**Chapter 15: Weekend In**

 **A/N: I'm a horrible person (T_T). I made you wait like 2 months before I updated again. I was going to write more during my Winter Break, but I had to work and study for an entrance exam. Now that school has started again I will try to update when I'm not studying for a test, which would be every two weeks or so. It has been a long wait for it, so thank you for sticking with me. Enjoy!**

 **[Harry]**

The weekend finally came and I just finished cleaning the house when there was a ring in the living room. I walked into the room and the fireplace roared to life. Out stepped the ever lovely Hermione with her signature beaded bag and bushy brown hair; she was wearing muggle clothing in place of Ministry issued robes.

"Good afternoon Hermione! How have you been since we last spoke?"

"Hello Harry. I've been well, how have you and Teddy been? I've missed you both so much."

Hermione looked at me for a minute before rushing over and giving me a squeeze. As she was reaching her hands up to place it around my neck I noticed something shining on her left hand.

"Hermione? Is that an engagement ring?"

"Hahaha, yeah… I was waiting to tell you in person. After we floo called Ron asked me to dinner, we have been going out on and off since school and he asked me to marry him. He did it the muggle way too, in a restaurant he got down on one knee and proposed. It wasn't as romantic as I had hoped because he was so nervous that he knocked a glass of water over on his way down. It was the thought that counts anyway, so I said yes and kissed him."

"I didn't think he would do it, he was always scared you would say no. I am glad he did it though."

 **Beep! Beep! Beep!**

"Oh! The Pizza is done. Let's have lunch and we can discuss what I asked you over for. Could you please go get Teddy from his playroom down the hall, he will be so happy to see you?" With that said, I rushed into the kitchen to make sure nothing burned down.

 **[Hermione]**

Harry is looking good, but I can tell there is something weighing on his mind. I'll be sure to give my full support to him. I walked into the room and saw Teddy floating a bouncy ball, I smiled at the sight of his concentration.

"Hello my little Teddy bear. How's my favorite little guy?"

The ball dropped as I broke his concentration and his hair lit blue and his face broke into an ear splitting grin when he turned to me. He bounced in his seat and waited for me to come over and scoop him up into a big hug.

"It's time for lunch my little cub. Daddy made pizza."

"Min-min! Yum!"

"Hahaha, Aunty min is here for the weekend. Let's go to the kitchen."

When we arrived in the kitchen as Harry just finished setting up the table with plates and drinks. I placed Teddy in his high chair and sat myself across from Harry.

"So Harry, how is the job going? You are still working there right, that's not what you were going to tell me, that you got fired right?"

"Nothing of that sort Hermione. I kind of left on my own, but I think I still have the job. They seem to still want me around."

"So what exactly happened? I am really curious."

"They found out."

"What did they find out Harry? Did they find out you are a wizard?"

"Yes, and one of the members of the team at the tower kind of blew up at me when he found out because he has had a bad experience with magic and so I apparated out with my stuff. So far both Tony and Clint, the one who blew up at me, came by to see if I wanted to come back to live at the tower with them. Clint came by to apologize and I forgave him on the condition that he go flying with me to understand magic isn't bad, just the person who wields it makes it so."

"So how did he take the proposition?"

"He took it skeptically at first, but he is trying. He loved the exhilarating feeling of flying though, so we may do it again. And I have decided to go back to the tower next week. The insist on protecting me from dark lords because SHIELD said there are some after me. That is actually what I wanted to ask you about. Are the reports true?"

"Well the Ministry doesn't want to believe it, but there are signs of dark activity. People have reported that there are suspicious people meeting at different houses at night and they only meet for 2 hours or so and then disperse. I believe there will be a quick uprising, but I just don't know for sure. I would take this seriously and get help from your friends at the tower and SHIELD."

"Thanks for the concern Hermione, but this weekend is about me and Teddy showing you around the city. Maybe we can stop by the tower so you can see where I will be going back to stay. We can also go visit Broadway and the Empire State Building. How does that sound?"

"It sounds like a great weekend. I want to see the tower first so let's get going."

"Let me clean up a little first and pack a bag and a stroller for Teddy."

As Harry cleans up I pull Teddy from his high chair and take him to his room. I pack a diaper bag, his stuffed dragon and some snacks. I pull out the stroller from the closet and bring it to the front door; helping Harry finish sooner so we can make the most out of the weekend. Harry was just leaving the kitchen heading to the rooms when he noticed I had it all already packed and by the door.

"You are really excited to see the city, aren't you?"

"Yes, time is precious, we better get going soon. Besides, i want to see the people you work for."

"Fine, fine, we can go now. You don't mind walking do you?"

"Not at all."

 **[Harry]**

We head out the door and I lock up and set the wards. I turn around at the sound of a honk. With the window open Mr. Abdi waves and motions for us to get into the back of the taxi.

"Hello Mr. Abdi, as always you seem to know when I need a ride. Thank you, you even put in a car seat for Teddy. That was very thoughtful. This is my friend from England, Hermione. Hermione, this is Mr. Abdi, he drives a taxi similar to the night bus. He comes anytime a wizard is in need."

"Hello Mr. Adbi, thank you for coming."

"You're welcome Harry, glad I can be of service. So where to first?"

"Stark tower please."

We arrived at Stark tower in good time and I unloaded Teddy and his bag and waved away Mr. Abdi. Hermione took the stroller and I placed Teddy in it.

"Well I guess we should enter."

"Hello, welcome back to Stark tower Harry, you can just head on up." I smiled and thanked her; I motioned for Hermione to enter with Teddy into the elevator. Teddy was smiling with joy.

"What floor would you like to go to Harry?" Hermione flinched, but didn't question where the voice came from.

"Hello JARVIS, this is my friend Hermione from England. What floor are the team on?"

"Currently, Tony and Bruce are in the science lab. Clint and Natasha are away at SHIELD and Captain and Thor are in the sparring room."

"Thank you JARVIS. Take me up to the science lab, I should probably talk to Tony first." The elevator began to move and a minute later we were at the science floor. Tony was standing there waiting with a smile upon his face and Bruce by his side. Before I could even say hello Teddy was squirming in his stroller reaching for Bruce. I laughed and took off his buckle before allowing Bruce to come and pick up Teddy. Teddy cuddled into his neck and let out a giggle of happiness.

"Hello Tony. Hello Bruce, I see that he has missed you a lot since we left. This is my friend I was telling you I might bring over sometime, Hermione. Hermione, this is Bruce and Tony." I pointed to each respectively looking at Hermione.

"Hello Harry, Hermione. Welcome back to the tower. I was wondering when you would come back." Bruce said as he threw Teddy up and down in his arms.

"Tony?"

"Yes, Harry?"

"Are you okay with me moving in after what happened? I mean, Clint came and apologized and I forgave him on the condition that I can teach him about magic. We started the other day, I took him flying and he was really enjoying himself."

"Of course it's okay! We want you back at the tower. So when do you plan to move in?"

"Sometime after the weekend, maybe Monday or Tuesday. I am spending the weekend showing Hermione around the city. We came here because she wanted to know where I live and work. Okay. Well, we better get meeting the rest of the team do you know when Clint and Natasha will be back from SHIELD? We-."

"Harry, you can't just go around saying SHIELD, especially with your friend around who isn't apart of the team."

"It's okay Mr. Stark. I'm part of the Ministry. I am well versed in the working of SHIELD, we have a sort of partnership." Hermione cut into the conversation before I could answer Tony.

"Oh, I guess I could believe that. Well Brucey, give Teddy a last hug and me too. They need to go say hi to Thor and Cap still."

Bruce looked kind of sad to be leaving Teddy and Teddy wasn't any better. "Bye my little cub, I will see you again. How about you all stay for dinner?"

"We could do that Bruce, it would be nice." I placed Teddy back into his stroller and we all walked into the elevator.

"JARVIS? Could you take us to the sparring room?"

"Yes Harry, heading there now."

As the elevator doors opened we could hear clangs and crashes. We walked further into the room just as Cap's shield went flying at Thor and Thor swung his hammer to knock the shield away. I stopped the shield from flying with a quick levitation charm and sent it toward Steve. Thor stopped and turned around to face us as we fully came into the room.

"Ah! How art thou my midgard seidr? You have finally return to us!"

"Hello Thor, Captain. This is my friend from England, Hermione. Hermione this is Thor and Captain America."

"Hello Thor, Captain America. I saw you and your team on the Television during the invasion. You were all very brave and brilliant team workers."

"Oh she is a part of the Ministry of Magic, so she knows about you and SHIELD's work." I put that in there just in case they questioned what they could say around her."

The Captain smiled at Hermione and shook her hand. "Thank you miss, we were just doing our jobs."

"Oh please, call me Hermione. I am the same age as Harry. No miss necessary."

"Well then, Hermione, it was a pleasure to meet you. We'll walk walk with you to the elevator. You probably have other things to do."

"Thanks Steve, we will be heading out to see the city. Hermione, Teddy and I will be back at the tower for dinner tonight."

"Uh, sirs? Director Fury has arrived with Clint and Natasha. He is currently in the common sitting room."

"Thank you JARVIS, we will all go to that floor." Steve spoke up to the ceiling before motioning for everyone to file into the elevator.

 **[Tony]**

We were all seated, except the Director, when the elevator opened and out stepped Thor, Steve, Harry, Hermione and Teddy.

"Hello guys."

"Hello again Tony." Both Harry and Hermione said together.

"Hello Nick, how have you been since I last saw you?"

I was shocked at that. Hermione just addressed the Director by his First name.

"How do you two know each other?" I was looking at her curiously by now and switching my stare at the director, but he wasn't giving anything away.

"Well Stark, Miss Granger is actually the new Minister of Magic. The old minister, Shacklebolt, decided to take some time off and think about life after the war. I believe he is still with the Ministry, but he wants to work on restoring the towns and the school."

"Not trying to be rude or anything, but why were you elected to office. You just went through a war too and not to mention that you are pretty young." Steve the ever skeptic stated to everyone.

"Well I was always known as the smartest witch of our age, so it was bound to happen this way. It's a lot of work, but I have help from my friends I can trust in every department."

"So what are you here for Nick? Hello Clint and Natasha, how are things with you two?"

"Well miss Granger, I'm glad you two decided to take a visit to the tower because news just came in about a new dark lord on the rise on London. I wasn't too sure if you heard about it yet. They call themselves the Phantom Destroyers because they said we will never know when they will strike next and how hard. They are following in the footsteps of Voldemort and his Death Eaters. They say that the demise of their dark lord at the Hands of Harry Potter will be avenged. They started by invading muggle towns in the countryside. I believe their next target will be London, they are going straight to large scale attacks. This is just a warning for now, but I would suggest to you Harry that you stay here at the tower starting tonight and of course miss Granger can stay with you for the rest of the weekend before having an agent take her back in one of the quinjets."

"I guess if I must move back in so soon I should go back to the cottage to get my stuff."

"Nonsense Mr. Potter. You can have your house elf bring all your needs to the tower. It's safer if you don't leave for now since it's a new threat."

"But Nick, Harry was going to show me around the city and I was so looking forward to this little vacation. I really want to go see the Empire State building and definitely take a nice long walk in Central Park."

"Fine. You can go tomorrow to see the rest of the sites, but I am assigning the Avengers to accompany you all."

"Kreacher!"

"Yes, master Harry, sir. How's can I be of service?"

"I will be moving back into the tower tonight, could you please bring my trunk, Teddy's things, and my knives?"

Without even a reply, the thing Harry called Kreacher vanished in a blink of an eye and the next blink was back with all the things Harry asked for.

"Uh, Harry? Who is that?" I asked to curious to let go for the time being.

"Oh, this is Kreacher. He is a house elf that takes care of all my properties and gets what I need done."

He then turned to Kreacher and introduced him to everyone that was present with replies to the introduction.. "You can go now Kreacher, I'll call for you if I need anything." With a small pop the house elf was gone.

"Well I best get my things to my room. Come on Teddy, Hermione, I will show you our floor. Then I guess I will make dinner tonight. Tony, is the fridge still fully stocked?"

"No, not since you left, but I can have it be in the next half hour it takes you to unpack your things."

"Okay thanks, stock up more Japanese foods. It going to Japanese cuisine night. I have been wanting to do it for a while now."

 **[Harry]**

By the time i finished unpacking and talking with Hermione about the rise of a new group and what that means for the Ministry, it was time to make dinner. I left Teddy to play with Bruce and the team in the common room while I headed to the dining room kitchen. I enlisted the help of Hermione. She isn't one to cook too often, but it's always fun to have her around in the kitchen.

"I guess we should start with the ramen soup, the tempura, and then we can get to the rolls and the sashimi. If you could please get the peeled Tempura shrimp, the carrots, and the green beans Hermione we should prepare that too."

I started by boiling a stock pot of water and added seasonings, herbs and chicken bones. The ramen broth is most important to get right. By this time Hermione began to cut the carrot into nice tempura-ready slices and I finished preparing the batter. We are definitely good team and before we knew it everything was prepared. We had an array of sashimi and rolls laid out on large platters. The ramen was dished out into bowls and garnished while there is extra in the pot for seconds. The last thing we did was fry the Tempura so it would be hot and crisp when it was served. Each person got their own plate with a few pieces of shrimp and carrots each.

Hermione and I set the table as I let JARVIS know to tell the team to come down for dinner. The team arrived a few minutes later and looked joyed and awed at the amount of food displayed on the table. I know we will be going through a lot of food, because the team can really eat. We dug into the food and had light conversations here and there. When everyone was finished I quickly cleaned up the dishes and packed everything to where they belonged. We all then headed for a movie in the common room. Teddy was fast asleep already on Bruce's arms. I left him there because I didn't want to wake him up. We ended up watching the new James Bond movie, Skyfall.

By the end of the movie, Hermione was asleep curled up at my side. The team was in various states of consciousness except for Tony and CLint who were wide awake for the whole movie. I got up from the couch and lightly shook Hermione awake then went to pick up Teddy from Bruce. Bruce stirred at the removal of Teddy and blinked owlishly up at me. I smiled and bid him a good night. I ushered Hermione towards the elevator and we headed up to my floor of rooms.

"This is your room Hermione." I pointed to a room next to mine that is also across from Teddy's room.

"Good night," we both said simultaneously. I laughed and turned to take Teddy to get ready for bed.

When I reached my room to get to bed, I finally looked at the clock and noticed it was past midnight. I got ready for bed, snuggling deep into the comforter and drifting to sleep.

Sunday came and went pretty quickly. We all went downtown to check out some stores and various places on our way. We got to see the Empire State building and with Tony's connections, more like persuasion, we were able to get to the very top of the building to see the amazing view. Since Hermione wanted to take a stroll in Central park I packed a large basket charmed to keep the food fresh and fit more items than normal. I decided that a nice day like this called for a picnic.

Teddy enjoyed his time playing in the grass while the team enjoyed joking with each other. Soon the sun was setting and Hermione needed to head back home to Britain to catch up on the work the Ministry would likely have piled on her desk. We all walked back to the tower and said our goodbyes. I told Director Fury that the jet wouldn't be necessary as the floo network would be faster since it was already dark over there.

He agreed to my reasoning and had a team escort us to my cottage and I hugged Hermione tight before she walked to the fireplace. "Come see me again Hermione, we miss you too much."

"You know I will. Before you ask, I will also check on Andromeda to see how she is doing. I hope she is doing better and will be up for a visit soon."

"Me too, but I think you should hold off mentioning coming over now that there is a threat that has risen against me again."

"Okay Harry, I understand that you are a magnet for trouble. Goodbye Harry, call me or write me soon."

I gave her a last hug before she grabbed some floo powder and with a burst of green flames engulfing her she safely returned to her home in Britain.

 **Please review and follow if you haven't already. Thank you for keeping up with this story. Sorry it's so late, but I finally finished it. I hope you enjoyed it. won't dig myself a hole by promising my next update, but I hope it will be soon.**


	16. Chapter 16:Tower life just got dangerous

**Chapter 16: Tower life just got dangerous**

 **A/N: It's been forever, how is everyone doing? Sorry it's been a long time since my last update. I hope you like this new chapter, it's kind of long. I lost my betas awhile ago so any mistakes you see are my own.**

 **This Chapter has been re-written. The beginning is the same, but the fight scene has been improved (hopefully improved well). Thank you everyone for the feedback. I've never written a scene like that before and I now have some helpful hints to improve the chapter. I was going to update sooner, but life got the better of me. I should have the next chapter up today or tomorrow. I also changed the name of the group, sorry if it messed people up. I just thought that the name didn't quite roll off the tongue before.**

 **[Harry]**

It's been six months since we heard the first news of a new group called Phantom Death. So far there have been small attacks around the world, the next target wasn't actually London. They mentioned it as a diversion so they could go undetected to Berlin and Rome and wreak havoc on both muggle and magical communities. I almost feel like they are waiting for some information that could change everything.

After Hermione's visit, life at the tower slowly went back to normal. Pepper would come home from a long stressful day of meetings, Clint and Natasha would be gone for weeks at a time for missions and the occasional Avengers work, Thor spent most of his time with his Lady Jane, Steve picked up art again, and Tony and Bruce spent most of their days in the Lab working on a new project to up the security of the United States. I would make sure everyone takes breaks and actually eat, mainly Tony. I would take Teddy on small walks down the block just so he had some time outdoors and not cooped up inside all day. When Bruce would take small breaks from his lab, he would scoop Teddy up from his playpen and hold him close. Sometimes Bruce would tell an outrageous story he made up on the spot just to hear the little giggles that came out of Teddy's mouth. I love these nice normal quiet moments we all share.

I walked outside of the tower with Steve by my side. It was a beautiful sunny day with not a single cloud in site. You could hear the birds chirping in song and the trees swaying to the song of the wind. The morning streets were bustling with people rushing to get to the office. As we walked along the road heading to the park you could see lines out the door for a morning cup of coffee. I looked at Steve as we walked and I could see the calm lines of his face morph into lines of worry and his eyes calculating for any risk in the area. He stopped letting loose when we went outside ever since that day we found out I was a target again. He noticed my gaze at him and he gave a small smile in return. I feel like a burden now that everyone could potentially be in danger because a group rose to avenge the dark lord I defeated.

I pushed it out of my mind the moment I thought of it. It would do no good to berate myself on something I have no control over. Steve and I continued to walk to the park in companionable silence. Usually Steve would be out running, but today I wanted to join him. I would have run too, but I just wanted to enjoy the nice weather. Steve agreed to walk with me. Ever since that day six months ago, I couldn't go anywhere without an escort to protect me. I can very well protect myself, but Nick insisted that I have at least one person at all times if I didn't want the whole team with me. I didn't want the whole team with me because they have better things to do, like save the world through Science or classified missions. They have jobs too and I am just the chef of the tower, besides no one knows that I am in New York except my closest friends.

We arrived at the park Steve usually runs at in the early mornings and we walked the path around the fountain a few times while enjoying the companionable silence between us. I think it's about time for us to head back to the tower. Steve and I headed to the entrance of the park and began our trek back to the tower. We were passing by some small shops when a television screen pointing out from the window caught my eye.

There right smack dab in the center of the screen was a picture of Steve and I walking down the street a block from the tower a few days ago. My jaw dropped to the floor in utter surprise and a little bit of fear crept up in my throat. Then I felt rage and anger build up and my fists clenched. Why can't I just be left alone? I didn't think I would be know in the United States for something I did in Britain. The ceremony wasn't ever for the public to witness because I wanted it low key and the Queen readily agreed.

" _Breaking News: The elusive Lord Potter of Britain has been spotted the last few weeks trekking the streets of Manhattan. Although it isn't know what he is doing in our beautiful bustling city. More on this story tonight at 5 PM EST. Back to you Bryan."_

This is not good, not good at all. Me and my stupid thoughts. Of course someone would eventually find out I was here. I looked to Steve and his reaction was intense. He had a deep frown on his face. I could tell he was confused about the picture on the screen as well as what this means for everyone of the tower. Steve then turned to me with a softer expression upon his face and ushered me to turn and head back to the tower.

"It isn't safe anymore Harry. You can't be out here anymore because now your face is all over the news. I'll contact SHIELD when we get back to the tower to see if we can do something about it and hopefully take the pictures down before anymore people have the time to see it."

Without protest I trudged back to the tower, "So much for a nice walk on a nice day, right Steve?"

"Sorry, but we can't take the risk right now. It is for your safety. I know you can take care of yourself and all, but Teddy can't and he needs you."

I knew he was right, so I didn't protest. I just wish the wizarding world would just leave me alone. I am worshipped and hated for doing something I was told to do since I was 11. It's not something I wanted to do of my own volition, it was something necessary to protect the ones I love so no more people would have to die.

I gave a big sigh as we entered the front door to the tower and walked towards the elevators.

"Welcome back gentlemen, the team is waiting for you on the dining room floor. Shall I take you there?"

"Yes JARVIS, thank you."

We headed up to see the team, they were probably worried about what they saw on the news this morning. I was right, as we stepped out of the elevator the whole team and Directory Fury were stood there with grim looks on their face. Behind them through the floor length windows the sky was beginning to cloud over and cover the glorious sun of this morning. A few minutes passed in silence when lightning flashed and thunder cracked within the sky. After the flash disappeared Thor arrived on the landing pad on the side of the tower and headed over to join the pending discussion.

"Now that we are all gathered here, we can begin planning for things to happen. Stark I need you and Banner to work on upping the security of the tower incase the Phantom Death find out that Harry lives here. Clint and Natasha you are on surveillance duty and use your outside contacts to find chatter on this new group. I have a feeling they will be making themselves known in the United States very soon. Steve you will be guarding Harry and Teddy wherever they need to go outside of this tower. Thor, you will be a backup bodyguard for Harry and we need you to contact Dr. Selvig and Jane Foster to ask for their help in seeing what they can do about preventing magic to penetrate the Tower's defences. I will see about halting all media coverage about the elusive Lord Potter." Fury stood there with a stern glare and a hint of annoyance spread across his face.

"What are you standing around for? Get to it!" Everybody took the dismissal and moved towards their designated areas to begin their assigned tasks. I stood their with Steve at my side. I looked at him with shock written on my face and he gave me a small smile and a shrug. I guess he doesn't really have anything to do other than stand guard around me. I bet he could help me in the kitchen so he isn't bored. I know I would if I was in his position.

"I am going to head to the kitchen, would you like to help me fix lunch for everyone?"

"Sure Harry, I can do that."

"You don't have to keep watch over me in the tower if you have something else to do. You can go see Teddy in his room. I think that is where Bruce put him before coming down to have the meeting."

"I'll go bring Teddy down from his room and then I can help you make lunch. I really don't mind the work seeing as I really don't have another task than to protect you. I could do some artwork I've been working on this week." With that he left through the swinging kitchen doors and headed for the elevator. I tapped my chin and stared at the refrigerator, what should we have for lunch? I walked up to the high-tech silver fridge and pressed a button on the side. I was rewarded with a list of the contents currently in the fridge and when they were placed inside. This was one of the many amazing things I have seen in the Tower so far. The things muggles' could make when they put their minds to it, or maybe just Tony Stark.

There were quite a few things that we needed to use up. I decided that we would have salad and a sandwich for lunch. I nice Turkey BLT with a Feta cobb Salad would go well with the nice weather outside.

I was just pulling out the bacon and the ingredients for the salad when Steve walked in with a sleepy Teddy in his arms. Teddy was cutely rubbing the sleep out of his eyes with the back of his tiny hand. He brightened up considerably when he saw me as he entered through the swinging doors.

"Hello my little Teddy bear."

"Hewo Daddy," said Teddy with another yawn. Steve took him to his high chair and I laughed at the frown on Teddy's face as Steve put him down. I turned around and set the oven to 400 degrees for the bacon. Steve walked over and I handed him a colander and some butter lettuce. "

"Could you please rip the lettuce into small easy to eat pieces and place it in here to wash? Thanks."

I set up my station next to where Steve was standing and looked over at Steve's concentrated look as he tore the pieces of lettuce. I smiled and gave him a side nudge with my shoulder. He was much taller than me and my shoulder only reached the middle of his bicep. Steve stopped ripping lettuce when I bumped him, but he had a straight face when he stared back at me. I was about to say sorry when he gave me a small smile and chuckled, it was probably for the look on my face as I was about to apologize for what I did.

"You know you can talk in the kitchen, right? We don't have a vow of silence placed upon us."

"Sorry, Harry. I know we can talk, but I am still processing everything that has happened these past few months and then today."

"Yeah, I should have known and been more cautious about being out in the city. I knew deep down that someone would eventually figure I was here in the United States. I just expected to have more time before it happened."

We continued to work in silence after that with a comment or two from Teddy as he watched us rinse and chop while putting everything together and plating it. "JARVIS, call the team down. Lunch is ready."

"They are on the way down now."

With the help of Steve we carried out all the plates and bowls of food and laid them in the center of the table so everyone could pass the dishes around. Thor and Bruce sit with their back towards the floor length windows on the left side of Tony with large amounts of food on their plates. Tony sits at the head of the table facing the kitchen doors. On the opposite side sat Clint and Natasha. Steve sat across from Tony and I sat myself to Steve's right while placing Teddy and his high chair between us. "Bon appetit, everyone!" They gave a quick nod and dug into the food. Everyone had looks of deep thought upon their faces.

After that lunch everyone went to do their specified jobs. By the end of the week Tony and Bruce had a upgraded security system with invisible shields around the tower. The next week was spent getting everyone upgraded with new battle attire with individual shields like the tower had. I made a habit of using my wand holster more often since the threats were made.

Another week passed and Jane and Dr. Selvig arrived to help study the effects of magic against Tony's technology. I was headed down to the lab to offer my assistance with the magical part when JARVIS had signaled an ear-deafening alarm throughout the tower. "There are men in masks and robes surrounding the tower."

After that alert the Tower began to shake while booms were heard through the windows. The tower is surrounded by wizards. Each one one swinging their wands and yelling 'Bombarda' with as much power as each can muster. As the alarms continue to blare the team gathers in the common room in battle armor. I disapparated to Teddy's room to make sure he is alright before placing wards on the crib, the doors and windows around him. By the time I returned the wizards managed to shatter some of the windows a few stories down and sufficiently damage the shield protecting the tower. Tony and Thor are flying around the tower shooting down wizard after wizard while attempting to avoid being hit with random spells thrown their way. I grab my wand from it's holster and unshrink my broom.

"Where is Steve and Bruce?" I asked Clint and Natasha as I accico my battle armor from where I had hidden it in my room.

"Steve is heading down the stairs to try and hinder their attempt to make it into the tower. Bruce is in the lab working on bringing the shields back up."

I mounted my broom and looked over at Clint, "Want a lift?" Clint smiled and mounted the broom behind me and I shot out of the building heading for the roof. On the way up, Clint shot a few down before jumping off the back of the broom and landing silently down on the roof. There were about 100 wizards left still swarming and shooting spells from their wands. I flew back through the large shattered window and grabbed Natasha and brought her to the fight down below. I shot back into the sky to access the situation. I threw a few Sectumsempra spells towards the group closest to the door making sure to avoid the team. I noticed that Steve was beginning to falter by the shear amount that wanted to enter the building, but at least the spells bounced off his shield. Debris continued to fall all around the tower as the battle raged on.

The shield lost its strength as a small group of about 5 wizards attacked with another blasting curse simultaneously. With all the determination they had, they continued to blast away while chanting "We want Potter!," over and over again.

I looked down at the street below and saw Pedestrians running for their lives as chunks of the tower rained down upon the street. I am surprised they don't notice me flying above them. I fly through one of the broken windows and set down before slowing the descent of the debris so that the last few Pedestrians can make it down the block. Tony came flying towards the window and pointed his hand blaster at me. I stared wide eyed for a second, thinking he has been compromised when he shouts for me to duck out of the way. I dived down to the floor as Tony fired over the table towards the entrance for the stairs. While everyone was occupied outside, a group of disillusioned Phantom Death were able to enter the stairwell and make their way to the floor I was on. One of the wizards hiding behind a sofa, out of range of Tony's blasts, by the fireplace was creeping towards me. I held out my wand in their direction to block a cruciatus sent my way and then sent an expelliarmus back in that direction. It didn't quite reach every member and before being able to send a bombarda to the one with the wand, a sectumsempra slices my leg and my arm. I fall to the floor unable to hold myself standing through the pain.

Tony rushes to my side while shooting repulsor beams toward the still standing wizards. From the floor I send a final bombarda to knock them over and give us enough time to escape. Tony picks me off from the floor when Thor comes through the window to help stop any last spells headed our way. Without a problem we make it to the roof where Clint is still firing at the street below. My head begins to loll to the side as I start to feel the blood loss.

 **[Tony]**

Out of nowhere the door to the roof access stairwell is blasted off its hinges and a green light shoots towards Harry. Thor blocks the spell with mjolnir and shoots lightning at this final wizard to make sure they wouldn't be able to leave anytime soon. I watch as Harry bleeds all over the roof where he lies on the floor, a large gash ran down his right arm and another one across his left thigh. I shook him to see if he was conscious, but his head just lolled to the side and his breathing was shallow. I yelled into my ear piece for Bruce to get here now and bring a gurney with him.

"Harry, Harry. I need you to open you eyes." I pressed harder on his wound and he gave a pitiful moan in pain, but didn't open his eyes. I prayed to whoever was listening that Harry would survive this.

SHIELD should be here by now. Where are they? A few minutes later, Bruce arrived with a gurney and more towels. As Bruce and I wheeled Harry to the elevator, the rest of the team finished off the other wizards and made sure they took their wands and tied them up so they couldn't escape. SHIELD arrived at the moment to detain the captured wizards and a medical team was dispatched to join Bruce and I in the medical bay of the Tower.

The elevator door dinged and everyone rushed out to help slow down the gushing wound on Harry's chest. I wish some good wizards were here right now. We are going to have to settle for ordinary medicine for now. I grabbed some IV bags from the side storage cabinet by one of the empty beds. The SHIELD medical team moved Harry from the gurney to the surgical table and began cleaning him up enough to see the damage. They hooked him up to some monitors when Harry began seizing on the table. One of the doctors yelled that he was going into cardiac arrest and the next moment I was stood stock still as Harry's heart monitor flatlined. Panic ensued among the medical professionals and I sank to the floor in disbelief, letting darkness take me over.

 **Please review this chapter. Feedback is welcomed. I am already planning the next chapter, so hopefully I won't be long on the next update.**


	17. Chapter 17: Awakening

**Chapter 17: Awakening**

 **A/N: I finally updated! I also re-wrote some of the last chapter, i hope it's better than before. That was my first attempt at an action scene and to many it seemed like I wrote it poorly, but thanks for all the feedback. I will take it all into consideration for any other scenes I might write in the future. Thank you to all those who have stuck with this story and the new followers that just started. All the recent reviews I have gotten pushed me to finish this chapter. This will be the last chapter before I start the sequel where it will get into Age of Ultron. This doesn't really follow any story, it**

 **Disclaimer: All people mentioned in this story is the property of J.K. Rowling and the writers of the Marvel Universe. All plots and extra characters are my own.**

 **[Harry]**

 _Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep._

 _What is that I keep hearing? What happened?_

" _\- get them… or else they will regret crossing…" Why can't I open my eyes? By now my eyes feel even heavier and before long I start to drift back into the darkness again._

 **[Tony]**

"Fury, I will only ask you one more time. You need to talk to the Wizarding world and let them know that Harry has been severely injured and it probably has to do with the magic in the spell that hit him. We are running out of options for how to help him right now. He's stable, but he isn't healing as fast as we like. His magic can only do so much since it was on the brink of depletion. Bruce and I aren't sure how much longer he'll be able to stay like this."

Fury sighs as we look through the observation window to Harry's room. "I'll see what I can do, but I can't promise anything. They like to keep hidden, so don't blame me if they don't feel like coming to help. Even if it is Harry we are talking about."

"Thank you, Fury. We can't lose him after just getting him back. I don't want to be the one to tell his son that he lost another family member."

"You won't have to, Harry will pull through this with or without the help of other wizards."

After fury left to hunt down the American wizards, the team came by the infirmary to check on Harry.

The first to show up was Bruce with Teddy in his arms, when we first got Harry stable after his seizure, we all debated on whether to tell Teddy what happened to his dad, but he deserved to know. So we all sat down with him to explain that his daddy got hurt by some bad people and that we would take care of him until he woke up. We didn't want him to see his daddy wrapped in bandages and needles sticking in varying places, but he wanted to see him anyway. He cried in Bruce's arms the whole way to the infirmary.

It broke my heart to see the kid that way, I took him from Bruce and gave him a nice big hug. He squirmed in my arms reaching for Harry. I gently placed him at Harry's left side to make sure he wouldn't be hurt. Teddy cuddle up to his side crying until he fell asleep. By then the other members of the team arrived and were discussing with Bruce possible courses of action to help Harry. The deep gashes were cleaned and stitched up as best as the medical team could, but the blood still oozed from between the stitches.

A few weeks passed and Harry was slowly starting to show improvement. His wounds were finally healing enough where the blood didn't soak the bandages within 2 hours of changing them. We are still unable to make contact with the Wizarding medical team especially after they found out they let Dark Wizards from Britain onto American soil. If anything they should feel guilty and offer up as much help as they can. But we really can't do anything to change their decision, it will just be a long road ahead for Harry.

As months passed, we kept Harry company as much as we could, but the evil in the world would never be put on hold so we left on missions when we had to and grouped back together to spend time with Teddy, especially on his birthday. Bruce and I were discussing security measures and trying to create a new program to protect earth as well as the tower. Idea after idea turned into something unsuitable to build and use, we needed something like JARVIS, but on a larger scale.

After some thought and trials, we created an AI interface that could globally monitor all threats made to the human race. We ended up creating the 'Ultron' global defence program, but we were missing something before it could go online, it wouldn't be like JARVIS at all.

 **[Harry]**

 _Clang. Clang. Click. Clack. Click Clack. Click…._

 _What is that? Where am I? Did I get kidnapped? Where is Teddy and the team?_ I moved my head to the side where I heard the noise as I tried to open my eyes. The light was dim in the room, but it still hurt to open my eyes. I groaned as the soreness registered and every small movement hurt. I closed my eyes again to try and quell some of the pain. When I opened my eyes again, Tony was there by my side looking over my shoulder behind me. That's when I noticed all the wires hooked up to me and that I was laying in what looked to be a small infirmary.

"Rise and shine sleepyhead. We have been waiting for this moment for a long time."

I looked over at Tony again and realized that the sound I heard was Tony tinkering with his suit while typing on his computer.

"H- H-..." I tried to clear my throat and speak again, but not much came out. Tony came over with a cup and straw in his hand. "Here Harry, drink this before you speak." I did as he said and I instantly felt better. Water is a wonderful thing.

I cleared my throat one more time. " Where is Teddy?" "Teddy is with Bruce right now. I already called the team to let them know you have woken up and can have visitors. What you should know is that you have been here at SHIELD's infirmary for quite some time."

"How long is 'quite some time' Tony?"

"Uh… um… about a year?"

"A whole year! How is that possible? What happened?"

"Well you have been in a coma for most of it. After you were hit with that spell we were able to bring you back to SHIELD medical where you experienced a seizure and kind of died. We also had trouble determining what hit you because the magical government of Britain sans Hermione hid away after they heard what had happened. When we did get a hold of Hermione, she was able to send a trusted healer by the name of Madame Pomfrey. She was able to stitch you up in no time, but she said you were low in your magic and wouldn't be waking up so soon especially after needing to be brought back."

"Trust me that Hermione tried to help as best she could, but the people were so frenzied that they locked themselves away to make sure that no group would come after them now that you were down."

"When can I go home?"

"As soon as the team gets here."

Perfect timing as always when a little black-haired, green-eyed blur came rushing through the door. Without a second thought Teddy jumped straight onto the bed and hugged his me with all his might. He didn't let go for a good five minutes and I wasn't planning on ever letting go.

"Hi Teddy, hello everyone." I whispered in Teddy's ear, "I am okay, I am here and I don't plan on leaving ever again."

The team ended up gathering around and celebrating, I couldn't wait to leave this place. I wonder when I should tell them I met a mysterious figure during my coma?

 **Please review and let me know what you would like to see in the sequel. I am also looking for a name to title the new story. Thank you and I hope you enjoyed.**


End file.
